


forbidden blood

by xoma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Begins To Lose His Mind, Peter Learns How To Talk Spider, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter is 15, Platonic Cuddling, Small romance, Spider Babies, Spider Language, Spiders, Spiders Can Talk To Each Other, This Is My First Time Writing A Marvel Story, This Story Doesn't Make Sense Why Are You Reading It, Very OOC, Wanda Acts As Peter's Mother Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: peter's spider blood means more than what they think..





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this very ooc, i have so much trouble trying to write characters and end up messing them up! But anyhoo, hopefully you enjoy this!
> 
> Also i used google translate for the Russian(my Wanda is Russian) and if its wrong them i am so sorry again!

Peter had developed a few "unusual" spider quirks the more that his powers had began to grow stronger, he had the knack to hide in corners, too crawl up walls all the time, make his room into one massive nest and hide in there, he wasn't scared of spiders anyone, maybe once he was younger but now? They sit with him in the corner and crawl around with him, sure he can't speak the spider language, if there was one but he could sense their emotions and they could sense his, but he realised that it was going to become a nuisance for the rest of the Avengers Team.

"Again Peter? Can't you build a nest somewhere else?" Natasha politely said as she weaved her way through the onslaught of webs that took up the hallway towards her room, she heard a small sorry miss from the corner and walked towards it, her heels clicking scaring the other spiders away back into the vents and the small cracks in the roof.

Peter was hiding out in the corner, his back towards Natasha as he played with the spiders, who only scurried away when she came too close to Peter, he always had the incline to scurry away but stopped when Natasha gave out her hand to him, taking it slowly he jumped down from his nest.

"Sorry" He replied once again as he looked down at his feet, embarrassment written all over his face as he played with his hands, the need to make more webs was killing him but he pushed it down as hard as he could.

"Don't apologise, it's okay" Natasha gave a small smile as she patted Peter's shoulder-"Now go find Thor, he's in the lounge I think he wants you for something, I'll clean this mess up here" Again she gave a small smile as she watched as Peter walked, well more like jumped on the wall and crawled his way into the vent.

"So, Spider-Man is becoming more like spider less like man" Natasha laughed as she turned to face Tony, his face was light up as he made his way through the webs, he had also watched Peter crawl away, to say he was amused would be an understatement.

"Well I hear being bitten by a radioactive spider can have it pros and cons" Natasha replied as she set out to clear off the webs, sure she was a bit peeved off having to clean up his webs but she couldn't blame him for it, kid just subduing to his spider likeness.

"Think he can grow more six more arms?" Tony perked up at the thought, slightly amused and slightly freaked out, but it would be a laugh to see, maybe he can grow more eyes.

"Or maybe more eyes! Oh! What about little pinchers! What are they called again, oh wha-"

"Oh stop it Tony!" Natasha cut him off with a louder laugh than before, her mind getting mental images of Peter becoming a full fledge spider.

Tony could only laugh back with a wave of his arms, webs sticking to him and he tore them off his walls and the roofs, man the kid does make webs fast, how curios can he get today, he needed to find out more biology on Peter.

 

* * *

The lounge was mainly quiet say for the few laughter coming from Thor and Rogers, a soft melody was playing in the speakers that was gradually getting louder and Peter knew that the lounge would be full of drinking, eating and laughter soon, his head could only handle so much loudness.

Crawling his way out of the vents and dropping into the lounge with a loud thump, he froze when he heard no laughter so he turned around with a shy smile and a little hand wave to the rest of the team who were sitting with a look of shock on there faces.

"Remind me, are you Spider-Man or Xenomorph-Man?" Clint asked with no emotion in his voice, well okay maybe a little amusement but still on the low down.

"Pretty sure Xenomorphs don't exists" Peter laughed as he made his way over to the table, careful not to bump anyones drink as he shimmied last Wanda and Samto sit beside them.

"Then don't be jumped down from no vents, there's doors for a reason, kid" Clint replied back, leaning forward to grab his drink, a look of annoyance making its way to Peter, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Leave him alone, he can't help his spider instincts" Wanda hit back as she rubbed smoothing circles on Peter's back, calming him only slightly as he leaned into her touch, she smiled as she felt the tension leave his body.

"Man Of Spiders, care for a drink!" Thor's beaming voice broke the silence as he stood with a pint of beer in his hand and shoved it in front of Peter hoping that he would take the drink, only to be shunned by everyone.

"He's fifteen Thor, he can't drink just yet" Rogers finally spoke gently as he placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, calming the man from a sudden outburst.

"But Man of Spiders is upset, a drink will help him surely not? Midgardians drink when they are upset!" Thor was confused as he looked down at Peter, all Midgardians drink when they are upset, from his experience they do.

"Yes we do but only at a certain age and in this case Peter is too young" Rogers answered back, hoping to calm Thor and thankfully it did, maybe Thor needed more intel on Humans and hopefully he doesn't go out on a daily basis asking if underage's if they want to drink.

"Ah I see, I apologise Man of Spider! Maybe when you are no longer a toddler" A small uproar of laughter was heard from the small crowd, even Peter himself was laughing, a prickle of tears was running down his cheeks.

Thor smiled brightly as he got the team to laugh, proud of himself dare he say so himself but the time for drinking was over, important things have to be done.

"Anyway, what was it you needed me for Lord of Thunder?" Peter asked as he sat up from the warmth of Wanda, hoping that he could be doing something useful instead of swinging around the tower and eating everyone's food.

Thor raised his eyebrow at the "toddler", his mind going blank on him, he needed Peter desperately but his pride had taken his mind astray, perhaps it will come back to him on Asgard, he has a trickster to see.

"I appear to have forgotten, I will come back to you when I remember but for now I must go see Loki" Thor swung his hammer and took off, not giving the team to ask why he would see Loki, a terrible choice really.

So the team sat in silence as they listen to the music play out and come to an end, there was no talking, no drinking, just a relaxing silence as they all looked into empty space but Peter's head was pounding, he wanted to go back into his nest and curl up along with his spider friends.

"I can tell you are tired" Wanda whispered into his ear as she saw the young boy close his eyes and lean into her, she had grown a fondness for the boy, she saw into his mind and had never seen more pain in a child before, she keeps his pain to herself until he is ready to spill.

"Peter if your tired you can go, you don't have to stay up with us" Rogers nodded towards the door as Peter looked up at him, he knew that it was his time to leave so he gave a nod back and stood up, a stretch before he took off, as he was ready to jump into the vent, Clint, being Clint of course stopped him.

"Use the door, Xeno-Man!" Peter rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door, he could hear the small "ow's and "stop it" coming from him as the team started to lightly hit him.

As he made his way down the hall, he knew Clint was out his sight and immediately jumped on the wall, he never felt better, walking was boring but crawling was amazing he could move as fast as he want, make his way into the smallest of places and just hang there until he gets told to get down.

He felt like he was an embarrassment, having to explain to the team from time to time that he just enjoys being on walls and in nests, he looked towards Natasha to see if she enjoyed it but to his dismay she didn't have spider like urges like him.

He finally got to his room, he opened the door and jumped straight into his nest, shutting the door with his foot he climbed his way up to the tightest corner of he room and relaxed, reminding himself not to fall asleep in his clothes again, he'll change later for now he wants to just relaxed and feel the webs around him.

It wasn't long until his spider friends came out, knowing that Peter wasn't a threat to their safety, they crawled around him, on him and just sat with him, as stupid as it sounds the spiders felt safe with him, they count him one as his own, they talk among themselves, hoping that one day he can talk back to them, he is family.

They can sense emotions of happiness and self doubt, he was a strange creature, he was a mix of human and spider something that the smaller creatures have never seen before but they felt warmth with him, he was young, merely a child for them, no threat had came from him.

"Hey guys!" Peter smiled as he saw the spiders huddled together and put his palm out for them to climb on, once they were on he raised them to his shoulder and let them climb off and hang to him, he leaned back into the web, a sigh reaching his lips.

"How have you guys been? I know you haven't seen me in a while, I've been busy with Mr Stark, he's the one with the metal armor, helping him out with a few things! Then I had to go see Thor today, he's the Lord Of Thunder, yeah he shoots lighting, anyway he wanted me today for something but he forgot or he didn't want to say it out in front of the others" Peter stayed silent after his little ramble, his eyes on a downcast, the air was stuffy but Peter breathed it in as he played with his fingers.

"I know you guys have no idea what I'm saying, but its nice to talk to someone in the night, that was I'm not bothering Mr Stark or Wanda, they need sleep, well so do I but I don't want to wake them in the middle of the night" Peter curled in on himself just for a second, a quick second of comfort he got from himself before he untangled himself from his nest.

"Well I gotta get changed, time for bed" Peter spoke to no-one in particular, however he wished that the spiders could at least understand some english, he knew it was stupid and far-fetched but he hoped, he prayed.

As the night came close to the end, the adults were still awake, a few munchies and drinks had entered them all and they night was still young and lively, conversations about work, life and dare I say sex was going around, nothing but friendly banter going around with each other.

Wanda however was getting tired herself, after having being rudely awoken by Sam falling through her roof this morning but thats a story for another time, so she kindly excused herself from the nightlife.

"Night Wanda!" The Team shouted back, a few spillages of the drinks had reached the floor and had started a new string of banter between everyone, Wanda rolled her eyes and she shut the door quietly walking towards her temporary room she could see the strings of silk that Natasha and Tong had trouble cleaning up.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the room, passing Peter's she took a stop and turned her attention to the door, she slowly opened it and nearly laughed at the sight, Peter was sleeping in his nest, snoring quietly, it was a cute sight to see as she made her way inside, carefully trying not to ping the silk and wake Peter up, the other huddled spiders had giving her small fright.

She went onto her tip-toes and ran a thumb over his face, clearing away fresh tears that came from his dream, she watched as the other spiders had started to threaten Wanda, she nodded towards them, she raised her hands to crush them but remembered that she would probably upset Peter, she does not know the extent of his "Spiderness" so she doesn't know if he feels pain for other spiders, she feels silly for thinking about it but its for him not her.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I would never hurt him" She looked back towards Peter, his eyes were red from tears from earlier, and she now realises how young he is, her eyes look back towards the spiders who turned around and went back to huddling. Hmm unusual, she was waiting to get bit.

"Спокойной ночи молодой паук" She kisses the top of his head, as he leans in she runs another thumb over his face and gets off her tip-toes and leaves the room, another smile raises her face as she walks towards her room, turning off the hall lights, the faint laughter filling the echoed halls.

* * *

 "What if he lays eggs!"

" _TONY!!"_


	2. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have spelling mistakes and missing paragraphs, will fix later if anything is missing or doesn't make sense! Please let me know!

__After Wanda had went to sleep the rest of the Avengers had sat up in the lounge pondering over there futures and work that had to be done, it was around 2:30am when the night became weak and quiet, Clint had taken to the stairs, just watching the roof, Natasha was at the bar, she wasn't drinking she was only sitting and watching the lights change colour, Tony had stay seated on the couch, his eyes following the drink he had put to his lips, Rogers was leaning against the glass window, eyes shutting his memory pacing back to the days of old, nasty memories yet happy at the same time, a smile on his face as he leaned his head forward and opened his eyes to escape them.

Bucky is coming through in a couple of days, he was invited by the Avengers to stay for a couple of weeks, along with Sam and Rhodey, getting the "family" back together, his mind wavered at the thought of family and he was happy to admit that this small team was his family, oh look at him getting all cheesy.

It was nice though, a small yet dysfunctional family was so content with each other that they trusted each other so much that they could love each other without fear, again he knows its cheesy but its keeping his nightmares away as he looks towards his team, all scattered about after the night of banters and laughs, it was silent but it was welcomed.

His family had started to grow, it was just him and Bucky at the beginning and now he has a larger and healthy portion of them, Peter was the newest and the youngest yet he could hold his own, he may be the sweetest but he could snap you in half without mercy and that was scary.

His mind was confused at first when Tony had introduced him, mainly confused at how young he was and how lonely he was, sure he had that friend Ned but he had a family and Peter didn't, so he welcomed him with open arms and sure he's heard Peter drop the 'Dad' to him and Tony now and then, doesn't bother him, if anything it sights happy in his heart.

Then he really did get confused when he heard that Peter was part spider, very unusual for the team, yeah they had Wanda who was a literal witch, he was a super solider, they had a God, an actual God, well two Gods if you dare include Loki in the family, a man of iron, an assassin and many more but to met someone who was of a spider? Yeah that didn't sit well at first.

He had noticed from time to time when the spider had kicked into Peter, he would start to crawl everywhere, hide around the tower, it was a little fun though to try and find Peter, he'll gladly admit that, he's leave cobwebs everywhere and his silk was all over the place.

At first when he met Peter he wasn't able to create silk at will, he would had to of used web-shooters, or whatever it was that Tony had made for him then one day they woke up to silk everywhere and finding Peter weaving it around the place like a ballerina, he had no trouble with it at all.

It became a slight trouble when he would bring round random spiders, Wanda wasn't particularly happy with it and well neither was anyone but they had started to disappear after a while, maybe Peter was speaking their language. Like Tony he was interested in Peter's biology and how he works, one minute he was acting human the next he was acting spider.

Rogers sat in his own mind, not realising that everyone had left the lounge, somewhat thankful that he could be left alone with his thoughts and somewhat feeling rude that he never said goodnight to anyone, or if anyone said something to him and he ignored them, anyway he shook the feeling off and sat up off the ground and made his way to the couch.

"Your thoughts seem to have grasped you", Rogers looked up to the voice, nodded a hello as the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the bar lights that was reflecting off.

"Hela, when did you get here?" Rogers asked as he put his drink down and nicked a salted peanut quickly, watching as she sat down and crossed her legs, a smirk on her face.

"I've been here a while, popped in to say hello, found you alone sitting at the window" Hela answered back, drumming her fingers against her thigh, she was glad that the little spider wasn't awake to bombard her with his jittery questions, she was too tired.

"Sorry, been having trouble concentrating later, it can get stressful here at the Tower sometimes" Rogers admitted as he thumped his head back into the couch pillows, the softness against his head calmed his thoughts, rubbing his hands over his face and breathing out loudly.

"Don't apologise, I understand, I'm surprised the Spider isn't awake, he's usually the last one up" Hela asked as she looked around the room, the lighting had been dimmed down from when she arrived this morning, it was soft tones making the room look smaller than it normally was, she watched Rogers nod his head in agreement.

"Kid's been feeling down lately, think it's like spider mood swings and maybe it could be because Clint told him off today for using the vents today" Rogers gave a snort at the memory of Peter jumping down from the vent and Clint nearly throw a chair at him in fear.

"Ah I see, perhaps it's his, um time of the months? I hear that midgardians have them?" Hela asked curiously, yes she may be tired to deal with the Spider but she wished to of seen him.

That's when Rogers actually gave a genuine laugh, grabbing his chest from the laughter, he raised his hand to wipe the small tears that had formed from joy and wiped them away, waving a small dismissal towards her.

"No, no, only female midgardians get them, he could just be moody, he is a teenager after all" Rogers giggled after he had seen the slight realisation of her mistake.

"Oh! Well he is a toddler you mean? Teenager is taking it a little step to far" Hela nodded her head in a dismissal term of "Teenager" there was no way he was twenty, his body and face told her other wise.

Rogers raised an eyebrow at her words, not sure what she was meaning but at least she was curious of the Earth ways and not the Asgard's way, ah bless her, so deciding not to confuse her even more he changed the topic.

"Anyway, how is your Father and your siblings?"

Hela smiled greatly at Rogers question, "There doing fine, thank you and how is your family here? I had meant to come by and say hello earlier, tomorrow is a better day to come by"

"Thats good to hear, and yeah there all doing just fine, just waiting on more wars to fight if I'm honest" That wasn't a lie, it had became very quiet after the war with Thanos, now that was over and done with everyone had went back to where they belong, going about work and social life.

"Haven't you seen enough wars? Maybe it is time to give it up before it ends you?" Hela wasn't too happy with the words of Rogers, he had spent his life in war, his life was a war and now he wants to fight more after the chaos Thanos had unleashed.

Rogers could only look towards her and she took that toll as her time to leave, with a sad smile on her face she had uncrossed her legs and sat up, she made her at towards Rogers, leaned down and pecked his check, a gentle kiss with meaning, and headed towards the exit.

"I will be back tomorrow, I wish to see the Spider" That's all she said as she left the lounge and made her way downstairs, Rogers watched as she walked away, he rubbed his face once again and got up from the couch but as he was about to leave Wanda had bumped into him, earning a small sorry from her.

"What are you doing up? Are you okay?" He asked as he patted her shoulder when she nodded.

"I could sense Hela, I wanted to talk to her, I got caught with a drunken Tony and Clint-" She made a little glare towards the man who only smiled slyly-" they nearly woke Peter, idiots banging into his door" She sighed as she made her way to the couch, Rogers wanting nothing to do more was to sleep made his way to the couch and pushed the tiredness away to talk to her.

"She came here earlier, got caught up with someone, if I knew she was here I would've asked for her" Rogers rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad that Wanda missed her chance to talk to her- again, she had missed Hela the first two times she came by.

"It's okay, she is a woman of business, I could sense another one, I am not familiar with it" Wanda peered towards the doors where Hela had left her scent.

"You can sense people?" Rogers had never even knew that she could sense people, let alone rip them to shreds with her mind and hands, gives him a slight fear whenever she gets angry with the team.

"Yes, but I can't sense them all the time, only if they hold certain emotions, I can sense everyones here apart from Peter's which is what I wanted to speak to Hela for, she can sense people" Wanda kept her eyes towards the doors, trying hardest to put a face to the other scent she had felt, it was the sense of logic.

"Thats, um, freaky" He wasn't going to lie and say that it was cool, in-fact he felt his privacy being invaded, that means that she's sensed all the times that he had felt anger, joy, sadness and arousal, well that isn't awkward at all.

"I have learned to control it, I do not want to feel everyones happiness or sexual feelings, I only use it when Its needed" Wanda calmed Rogers as she could sense his uncomfortableness, that sense was going to annoy her but she waved it off as she looked at the time, 3:25am, she decided that she would go back to sleep.

"I'm going back to bed, Hela is going and that other sense is putting me off" Wanda wrinkled her face at the scent and made her way past Rogers, giving him a pat on the shoulder and said goodnight to him.

Rogers waiting for five minutes to again clear his thoughts and made his way to his own bed, quickly cleaning the mess on the tables and then turning off the lights to escape to dream land.

* * *

Peter sat awake with teared eyes and red cheeks, his dream had turned to a nightmare and he hated it, hated how his mind plays tricks on him, it was cruel and he wished to the Gods, to all of them that his mind stayed quiet for the rest of his life, to be drained of dreams, he wanted to shut his eyes and drift away, his door was being rattled on earlier, another reason why his is awake because god damn Tony and Clint don't know when to shut up when drunk.

He's been having these cruel tricks played on him ever since May had died, he clawed himself as he dared himself to remind himself of it, a part of him wanted to get over it and laugh it of then a part of him wanted to remember every single detail, to the tears that hit the floor, the glass that was littered around, to the sound of him scream, to the mirror that showed his broken face, to the whispers of the neighbours, to the touch of Ned dragging him away and to the man laughing crazily by the body of May.

He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head, small bloody marks on his wrists from where his fingernails cut him, he could hear the dark whispering to him, he could here Wanda walk by, he could hear Rogers giving out his breath as he also walked by, the dark had became too loud for him and he cried, he cried so softly that he was afraid that if he cried hard he would break himself.

He had to be strong, for himself, for May, for Ben and for everyone that he had left, it was hard, it was very hard but he done it, done it so well that no one could see the mask that he had worn instead, he had broke all the mirrors in his room, afraid that his reflections of himself had began to crawl out, out of the hell that they had been trapped in.

He could hear whispers, he could hear falling and laughter, even more noise, even in the quiet nights everything was loud and he had wondered what his life would of been if he wasn't bitten by that spider, would his life be this painful? Would everyone he loved be alive? He could feel his silk being moved and he feared that the Devil Spider had came through the shadows of Hell and had been ready to take him to hell.

So with his fear pulled away he opened his eyes to his friends, his spider friends mind you, he didn't want the Team to see him like this, it was his secret and he wouldn't dare tell anyone who was human.

"Hey.." He spoke with sadness as he looked down towards the spiders that had came to his aid, the strong scent of sadness and loneliness had touch them, they could only whisper sweet thing to him as they saw the small boy above them break, wishing that he would understand them.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, I'm being such a child tonight" Peter laughed to himself as he gently pet the spiders, making sure each of them was getting the equal amount, even in his saddest of times his main concern is others, wether it be human or spider.

But you are a child, they whisper, a child that needs his mother, who is no longer here, she is gone, she is nothing but the wind that dances around his window, his father is the grass he feels beneath his feet as he runs freely laughter bright as the sun, his uncle is the air that he breathes, reminding him that no matter what happens, just breathe, and May is the Robin that prances around the Tower's garden, watching him closely, listening to the cries of sorrow he gives away, listening to laughter he shares with his "Family" and she is happy.

Peter says nothing as he lets the spiders crawl around him, he breathes slowly and closes his eyes, hoping that his dreams stay dreams, he has his friends next to him and his Team close by his side, he tells himself that he'll be stronger next time, his inner self tells him otherwise, secretly wishing that Wanda could read his feelings and come and comfort him.

He shifted his position and crawled to the corner of his room, annoying the sleeping spiders to shift their positions and he weaved more silk from his fingers, he wrapped himself up into a cocoon, sick of feeling opened to the air, he needed to hide, needed to cover away into the smallest corners and stay silent, watching as the world go by.

He stayed silent in his own thought, the silk warm against him making him feel content with himself, he loves the fact that he doesn't need web-shooters anymore, he can easily make silk from his wrists and the tip of his fingers, he found it out by accident when he was staying at Ned's, a little play fighting ended up with Ned in a cocoon, it scared Ned at first and freaked him out when he saw the silk elegantly leave Peter's wrists and fingers.

He let his eyes rest against the sleep that was fighting his way inside of him, feeling lonely he quickly tore his a hole in his cocoon and held out his hands hoping that the spiders made their way to his palm, he could feel them crawl their way in and rest on his stomach, he counted them all, making sure that they were all there, all six of them made a small huddle on his stomach and from there, Peter fixed his cocoon and went back to sleep.

* * *

The early morning was full of headaches and loud purposeful laughter in the direction of Tony and Clint, it was painful for the both of them as they sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast, hoping that the rest of the team would kindly fuck off and leave them alone, however at that moment a God had made his appearance.

"I have returned!" Thor's booming voice had took over the room, groaning Clint and Tony looked towards each other with a "Hey lets murder this god" look, they quickly drank their juice and stood up to take off, however Thor had grabbed Tony by the shoulder and pulled him in unaware of his hangover.

"Stark I have news! There appears to be a new species that have been found!" Thor smiled widely as he looked around the room, the rest of the Team eating silently at the table, a couple of nods towards him as a morning greeting as they eat.

"A new species? Like an Alien?" Natasha spoke up from the table, wiping her mouth as she set down her knife and fork on her plate, crossing her arms on the table and looking towards Thor who still had that smile on his face.

"Yes! Exactly like an Alien and I believe they are planning to attack Midgard!" Thor's voice is still booming and all Tony can do is pray that he shuts the fuck up, sure the Alien information is quite interesting, for Thor only being away for a day.

"I suppose that is news, maybe not good but at least its news" Rogers perked up from the sink as he placed his plate in, intrigued to find out more about this species.

"How Alien are they? Like Xenomorph Alien?" Clint had to slip that in of course as he quickly looked towards the vents, a friendly smile on his face.

"I do not know of this Xenomorph Alien" Thor raised an eyebrow at that, he has heard of Alien's on Midgard before but nothing of the Xenomorph, maybe it is extinct! Anyway he is losing track of his thoughts, Clint only giggled at Thor and waved a hand at him, taking a bite of his muffin waiting for Thor to continue talking.

"Well where are they hiding?" Tony peeled himself away from Thor's grasp and gave him a quick shoulder pat that everyone in the Tower keeps doing to each other, Thor set his hammer down onto the table, and took one of the spare muffins that was sitting on the tray.

"That I do not know, Jörmungandr had discovered them he had found them hiding in the caves at the water, but they do not appear to be water creatures!" Thor himself was confused at that, creatures hiding at water but do not appear to like water, confusing indeed.

"Is that why you went to see Loki yesterday?" Natasha questioned, she heard that Thor had business to attend to after she and Tony had cleaned up Peter's silk.

"Yes, Jörmungandr could not come to the tower, you know because of how big he is and the fact that he would crush everyone, oh and there is no water for him here" Thor picked at his muffin watching as the Team raised their eyebrows at him, not wanting to question him at all.

They turned their attention towards the door that was currently being open and found Peter with a sleepy look on his face, a yawn came out of him as he gave a stretch of his arms and made his way to the fridge, "Morning guys!" His voice perked up at the sight of the Team.

"Good morning Man of Spider!" Thor quickly replied to Peter, stuffing the muffin into his face and stood up, "How are you this fine morning".

"I'm fine thanks! How are you guys?" Peter asked as he finished pouring his apple juice and put the cap back on it, shoving it back into the fridge the making his way to the table to get some breakfast.

"Tony and Clint are hungover, I'm fine, Wanda is away out for the day, Rogers has a meeting with Pepper today and Thor has found a new species, well Jörmungandr has" Natasha said with ease, her voice stiff as she drank at her juice.

"Jormangander?" Peter asked with confusion, never hearing about this Jormangander person or thing, he wasn't one to judge! But also a new species these days are very rare, only a few get found out, mainly they are harmless as they know that the Avengers are Earths protecters.

"No, no, It's Jörmungandr!" Thor laughed at Peter's weak try for Jörmungandr name, somewhat upset that the boy doesn't know of him, he's sure that he told everyone of Loki's children must of slipped his mind to tell Peter.

"Okay lets settle for Jorma then because I still don't know how to pronounce that and who is he?" Peter only told the truth as he ate away at his muffin, curiosity had struck him for both the new species and Jorma.

"Haha! Man of Spider has finally got his tongue tied! And he is of Loki's son!" Thor raised his hands towards Peter, not finding to much offence in Peter's lack of knowledge.

"And the species he found? Have you at least got a name?" Tony spoke from the far corner, a cup of tea in his hands watching the city becoming busy, the sun had began to shine through, the heat of it was already burning them.

"I think not, Jorma has not found out yet, I may see Loki again today to find out!" Thor raised a hand to Tony, if he's totally honest with you he had forgotten to ask Loki there name, it was suppose to his main priority.

"So what's the Devil Spider?" Rogers asked suddenly, gaining the attention of everyone but mainly Peter, he held power and needed to know what it was, he doesn't know a thing about spiders but maybe the kid does.

"What?" Clint perked up, surprised of the sudden question, one minute they were talking a new species then next minute they were talking about a Devil Spider? What the fuck? He made quick looks towards the Team, at least everyone had a confused look but Peter had a shocked and feared look.

Peter looked up to Rogers with the exact look that Clint had saw, he was certain that no one and he means no one knew of the Devil Spider, he himself didn't know how he knew about it but all he could remember was a whisper in his ear and all of a sudden images of the Spider had flooded his mind, a language of unknown was being spoke to him and then he woke up.

"But- how, how-" He was cut of by Rogers raising a hand to sush him, "I heard you whispering about it last night, sounded pretty afraid"- Peter only nodded as he knew that he wasn't wining his way out of this, damn you Rogers, damn you to hell.

Peter rubbed his wrists, watching as all the eyes were on him, Thor had stayed once he had heard the Devil Spider drop, himself always being curious about Peter he wanted to dive deeper into finding out more about him but he didn't want to cross the line.

"It's stupid, like really stupid" Peter whispered, hoping that his excuse would get him out of it but the Team had other plans, their eyes stayed on him and he felt the need to cry, he could trust them with his silliness, they wouldn't judge him, they just wouldn't understand him.

"Listen kiddo, nothing is stupid, we don't care, all you have to do is tell us what it is" Tony was getting impatient, not because he wanted Peter to make a fool of himself but he needed to know if anything was hurting him, he wouldn't stand for it, so Peter gave a smile to him and gave out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"The Devil Spider is obviously a spider, but it comes from hell hence the name but this spider can drag you to hell, it'll read your soul and see if your worthy of the layers of hell, after you die it'll come or even if your alive it will pick the weakest spiders and kill them, again I know its so stupid but I could feel like, I could feel it on my silk, watching me, reading me and It let me go, I didn't even know that spiders had Devils, Death and Gods, they themselves are a species, they have languages, I think, I'm not too sure on that one but after I got that bite, I feel as if i've fallen into their species and they've accepted me, again hence the reason that the Devil Spider had visited me-"

Peter had at least rambled on for half an hour until he was finally silence by Tony who had heard enough, it was alot to take in perhaps way to much to understand what he was talking about, all that mattered to him was that he was visited by a Spider God, something he didn't even know existed, maybe this bite gave him a little too much spider.

The rest of Team had listened carefully, surprised by Peter's words and how in-depth he had went as if he was not human, he was a spider, it was upsetting to listen to the little forced back tears had choked up in his throat, sure it made so sense at all but as long as he knew himself what he was talking about then it didn't mater for them.

"Is Wanda around?" Peter's voice had quieten down towards the end of his rambling, everyone knew that he had a close relationship towards her and it saddened everyone when Clint had told them that she wouldn't be back until later tonight.

"Well I must go to Loki now, I have more to find out about this species!" Thor said his goodbyes to everyone and took off, Peter still sat at the table feeling a little better that he managed to get that off his chest, he just wasn't happy that his secret was found out way too quick.

"Why don't you go get dressed, I'll clean up here and then maybe we can head up to the garden or we can go see your friend Ned?" Natasha pecked at Peter's cheek, happy that he perked up in spirit at that, begging to go see Ned to which she agreed and he took off quickly.

Tony and the rest gave a thanks to her and left themselves to go get ready for the day, as she was cleaning the kitchen Hela had appeared with a happy look on her face.

"Good morning" She greeted Natasha.

"Oh Jesus! You have to stop appearing out of nowhere!" Natasha spun around, a hand to her heart and a nagging feeling to dropkick the Goddess for scaring her, "Good morning" She gave back as he came down from her fear.

"How is the Spider doing?" Hela asked as she dragged her nails against the table, watching as Natasha cleaned the crumbs, plates and glasses scattered around.

"He's, well, he's complicated" Natasha continued cleaning, she was hoping that her answer wouldn't confuse Hela.

"He's complicated? What does that mean?"Nope, didn't work it definitely confused her.

Natasha spun on her heels, handing the dirty cloth to Hela and motioned her to place it in the washing basket behind her, "He was talking about a Devil Spider and how it visited him last night" She could only answer so much, if Hela wants detail then she can go ask him.

Hela dumped the cloth into the washing basket, a look of nasty past her face as she rolled her eyes at the dirty clothing and washing clothes shoved into them, she did however get the growl off her face at the mention of the Devil Spider, "Oh Olipika visited him?" Hela was surprised that he had visited a toddler, that wasn't like him.

"Olipikia?" Natasha stopped cleaning as she whipped around to face Hela, who was standing with a surprised look on her face.

"He is the The Devil Spider my dear, he was the one that visited the toddler" Hela gave a genuine rely back, she was confused that Natasha had never heard of Olipika, he was largely known by the Spiders.

Natasha was stunned, she honestly had a lot to take in right now and it was only 8:15am yet here she is being hit with news from every corner of the building, Peter was visited by Spider, Jorma had found a new species and Peter was scared of the new species, and that Peter was a toddler in the eyes of Hela, man what crazy ways the world works.

"Your brother also found a new species, has he told you?" Natasha fought the urge to ask what Olipikia really was and why he had visited Peter, and why Peter was suddenly brought into the "Spiders Home-world' oh her mind was too tired to think of a proper name for that, she'll ask her another time, way too many questions being tossed around.

"He failed to give me that information, haven't seen both of them in a while, busy taking in the sights of this city" Hela crossed her arms at Natasha, somewhat jealous that the woman in front of her had heard of the news before her, "What are they called?" She asked before Natasha could say anything back.

"We don't know, Thor is away to see your Father right now to see if he's found out anything" Hela shrugged her shoulders at her, "Well then I must go see them, I have a friend who might know what they are called" Hela clicked her nails together, she wanted to know if this species could bow to her.

"What's his name?" Natasha continued to clean the kitchen, placing plates away, cleaning the glasses and shoving them into the cupboard and sweeping crumbs off of the floor, if Hela's friend can help them with this species then maybe they will have a chance.

"Mimir is his name, he'll know about them, he knows everything, well mostly everything" Hela nodded a quick goodbye to Natasha when she heard a door slam and the quick pitter-patter of a certain toddler's feet running down the hall, she'll come back later to see him.

"Hey!" Peter greeted Natasha as he slammed the kitchen door open almost booting the hinges off the door with his excitement, a bright smile on his face as he looked towards Natasha.

"What's got you that excited?" Natasha questioned the beaming boy, glad that his mood has changed from sad to joy in the matters of seconds as she mentioned Ned, clearly his friend has a strong place in his heart.

"Ned's mum and dad are out so that mean non-stop video games and munchies for us!" Peter gave a small victory dance to himself and ran out of the kitchen shouting for Natasha to hurry up and drive him to Ned's.

Rolling her eyes at the air, she placed down the cloth and grabbed the keys from the bowl on-top of the fridge now that Peter was going to be out of their faces for a while they could start to get information from Loki, (hopefully) and Hela, and maybe they can start to prepare for another war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes Hela is in this story but she's nice! She loves Peter and is friends to the Avengers, I love her character in Ragnarok and couldn't help not add her!   
> Also you'll find out more about the "SpiderWorld" soon and more of Olipika and the other spider gods! ;)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I feel as if I should just give up on this story :)  
> This chapter won't make sense but its supposed to confuse the fuck out of you but if anything really doesn't make sense then please ask :)

Peter was glad that he was allowed to go to Ned's, it had been a few weeks since he last saw them and that's when he discovered that he could weave webs, ah that was a fun day for Peter.

The house was loud with music, laughter and the sounds of video games playing in the background, thank god it was just Peter and Ned in the house or else they would've been schlepped about for being too loud, it was a brilliant environment to be in for Peter.

The day is going by greatly, to be honest Peter didn't want to go home tonight, he wanted to be surrounded by the loudness for the first time in a long time, he wanted to sit with Ned and just listen to the outside world, it was lovely.

"Hey Ned, can I stay with you tonight" Peter asked as he picked at the sweeties they left out for themselves, they may have "accidentally" spent £20 on the sweets and drinks, they both agreed to never tell the adults that.

Ned nodded while he stuffed his face with popcorn, relaxing back into the couch eyes stuck on the Tv, Peter rolled his eyes and leaned forward to shove him out of his gaze.

"Dude, what?" Ned grumbled as he tore his eyes of the Tv, swallowing his popcorn and immediately going for another hand full and shoving the popcorn in his mouth.

"I asked if I could stay tonight" Peter repeated with a stronger tone, praying that Ned would verbally answer him back instead of nodding his head.

"You just got here and you already want to stay, um hell yeah, Mum and Dad won't be back till tomorrow night anyway, use the phone in the kitchen" Ned pointed towards the kitchen, again going back for another handle full of popcorn and a serious gaze on the Tv.

Peter thanked him, quickly jumped over the couch and made his way towards the kitchen, he could recall the memories of baking cakes with Ned and his family, it was utter chaos, complete and utter chaos, his smile flattered for a moment as he went to pick up the phone, Natasha was due to pick Peter up soon.

He rang Natasha and she picked up almost instantly, he could hear arguing in the back and a door slamming close but he didn't care enough to ask, it was probably Tony and Rogers arguing again.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?" Natasha's soft yet serious voice was calming to hear, Peter gave a little laugh to himself at the seriousness yet gentle tone behind the speaker.

"Its Peter, I was just calling to ask if I could stay with Ned tonight" Peter hoped that Natasha wouldn't go too deep into the question and start asking why or ask to speak to Ned's parents, that was always the worse.

There was a quiet hum of thinking from Natasha when she finally replied, "Okay you can stay but only for tonight, I'll pick you up early tomorrow and I'll let the rest of the guys know" Natasha voice grew in gentleness as she gave the approval for him to stay with Ned.

"Yes! Thank you!" Peter gave a strong smile at her approval, excited to go back into the living room to watch movies, eat and play video games with Ned, it's going to be a great night.

"Your welcome, now remember I'll be picking you up early tomorrow and by early I mean early Peter, I want you up and out by seven" Peter groaned sadly as he banged his head against the fridge door.

"Any other time I'd let you stay later but we have things to do tomorrow, now hang up and go hang with Ned" He could hear the door in the background slam open and took this as his chance to quickly say bye and hang up.

Peter stood in the kitchen for a small while, his eyes landing on the photo of Ned and his family sitting on the wall, he wishes that his family was still here even just for a moment, he could see the other photos of them, some of them had Peter in them and again even for a moment he could imagine that they were his family.

So he gathered himself, left the kitchen and went back to hang with Ned who was still watching Tv and eating any sweets that he could get his hands on, he smiled as he jumped onto the couch, told Ned that he could stay and leaned into the softness of the couch and smiled in content.

* * *

Natasha locked her phone and placed it back into her pocket, turning around to see the guys staring at Tony and Rogers arguing again, she rolled her eyes as she made her way towards them, fed up with the shouting and screaming.

"Enough! The both of you!" She shouted as she slammed her foot down, the heel of her boot gaining all of there attention, after she had dropped Peter off at Ned's she came back to them fighting and they still haven't stopped.

"He started it!" Tony pointed angrily towards Rogers who only gave a growler back to him annoyed at Tony.

"I don't care who started it, end it righ now, we have more important things to settle!" Natasha's voice grew more and more with venom as she crossed her arms, waiting for them to grow up and shut up.

It was a silence that only followed her venom and she took that as a peace treaty, she un-crossed her arms and pointed towards them all, "Good, now listen Peter's staying at Ned's so while he's gone we can hopefully get the information from Loki about these species and research more into them".

"There won't be much to research on them, there a new species, we'll be lucky to get there name" Rogers answered back, Thor still hasn't returned which can either be a good thing or a bad thing, they needed to know something about them.

"will Peter be okay staying the night? You know after that Devil Spider thing?" Tony asked, a slight worry on his face as he looked Natasha straight in the eyes, after hearing about the Devil Spider he's been worried that Peter has been seeing or hearing more about these things, he doesn't understand it but if its scaring Peter then he'll be by his side.

"He'll be fine Tony" Natasha reassured him with a gentle smile, she knows that Ned will be able to handle Peter if anything does happen, he's known him all his life and she trusts him.

Tony only nods at her and moves to sit on one of the couches in the lounge, he breathes slowly still worried for Peter, "We can't search anything up on them yet, Thor still isn't back" Tony leans into the couch and crosses his legs, looking around the room seeing the agree nods from the team.

Natasha looks down to the floor her idea has been thrown out of the window, she wanted Thor to come back sooner than later they had to find out if there was going to be another war, they couldn't chance the world being pulled into another Alien war.

The day was still early and she felt as if it was going to be a wasted day, she had to do something, anything to keep her busy she hated when a day was wasted by doing nothing.

"How about we look into the Devil Spider?" Tony's voice picked up their attention, all eyes on him with raised eyebrows but with curiosity written in their eyes.

"What?" Clint picked up from the back of the room, humour voicing him as his eyes peered into Tony's back, sure he was upset to hear about Peter's devil thing but too research a child's nightmare was going too far.

"You can't be serious Tony?" Rogers rolled his eyes at Tony, he wasn't ready to google a stupid spider just because Peter had talked about it as if it was real, they had to prepare for a war.

Tony only shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in his defence, "Listen I know it sounds crazy but its the only thing we can do right now, we can't research a species that we don't even know the name of and this Devil Spider has been in my head all morning" He only spoke truth as he lowered his hands, cursing internally at this stupid suggestion.

Rogers didn't say much as he pulled himself away from the small argument that he could tell what was about to happen, it was easy to tell when an argument was going to start.

"It's just a child's nightmare Tony" Clint barked back at Tony's defence, fed up with Tony's shit for one day, they were grown adults that had to deal with real things and not fake things.

"Clint! Shut up, it doesn't matter if it's Peter nightmare he spoke as if it was real, this morning Hela spoke to me and told me that it's name was Olipika so if anything that gives us a start" Natasha pleaded with Clint, sure she herself wasn't bothered that much to look into it but she knew that Tony had a hidden soft spot for Peter, he doesn't show it much but its there.

Clint breathed out loudly, "Nat, that's a stupid made up name and you know that it's nothing serious!" He raised his own defence as he peered his gaze into the team, wanting at least someone to agree with him.

"Oh but it is my dear"

Hela appeared with a small smile on her face, and almost laughed when everyone groaned painfully at her appearance, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad" she playfully resorted back as she sat on one of the chairs at the bar.

Natasha moved from her spot and sat beside Hela, giving her a smile of thanks as she leaned back into the bar giving the guys a look of 'told you so', she looked to Hela to give her signal to start talking.

"I know of the Devil Spider and he is real"

Clint huffed out as he leaned against the railing of the stairs, mumbling to himself about how much he wanted to kill everyone in the room and nobody would know about it but he just resorted to listening to Hela.

Rogers still sat silent but had his attention on Hela, interested on hearing about the Spider and what it means to Peter.

Tony had his attention grabbed by Hela as he leaned himself forward, eyes straight on Hela waiting for anything about the Spider to come out of her mouth, and she had seemed to notice his gaze and nodded in understanding, so she gave a short huff of breath.

"You won't understand anything at this moment" Hela realised that if she told them about Olipika they wouldn't understand without knowing about the "SpiderWorld", she could only sense six spiders so that means that Peter's out, she rubbed her face with her hands, this was going to be a pain to explain.

"We don't care, tell us" Tony quickly spoke up, he wanted to know what it truly is, why is it scaring Peter and how does he kill it, his hands were shaking so much that he didn't realise until he felt a hand on his own, he looked up from the ground and saw Rogers calming eyes and feeling a soft rubbing motion on his hands, thanking him quietly.

Hela drummed his nails against the bar, cursing to herself as she tries to think of a way to explain this to them, she wishes that Peter was here so they both could explain this, it was hard when you aren't part spider, she nodded to herself as she turned back to speak.

"Okay I'll try my best, so Olipika, not Olipikia was born from the Fire's Of Tjika, which is the equal to your Hell, he is the God of Fire to the spiders but he is also known as the Soul Reader, he has the ability to drag spiders souls to Hell, wether you are alive or not, he will deem you worthy"

Hela stopped to breathe and then continued,

"He is feared greatly by the spiders hence why Peter is also scared of him, spider blood runs through him and the spiders have accepted him as one of their own, Olipika knows this and went to kill him, drag him to Hell but read that his soul is mainly human, with a small part of spider-" Hela was cut off by Clint who raised the question that sprung to everyones mind.

"Peter's soul is part spider and human?! Clint's voice was loud and shocked, he only received hushes in return as they looked back to Hela who looked like she was about to swing for Clint, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes it is, but I'll explain that another time, and I just want to add in that Peter's bite on the back of his neck has too many bite marks to be an average spider, he has four pincher marks instead of two which makes me question wether or not he was bitten by a radioactive spider or something bigger" Hela gave out a small breath as she looked down at her palm and then back to the room, she could see the questionable looks on their face and she knew that questions were about to be asked.

"So let me get this straight, Olipika was born from a Hell equal to our own, is a God to spiders, went to kill Peter but couldn't kill him and drag him to Hell because Peter soul is also human, and you believe that Peter wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider but maybe by a Spider God? Well this is too much but when I see him Olipika I'll give him a peace of my mind" Rogers breathed heavily and rubbed his eyes and then looked up to the ceiling, it was a lot to take in.

"Did you and Pepper not see him at your meeting today? He was crawling around the room looking for Peter" Hela was almost taken away with the news.

Tony just nodded silently to himself just trying to take the information in as much as he could, he didn't realise that Hela knew a lot about Spiders but he was glad that she did, Clint was just dumbfounded and just kinda scratched at his head and looked between Tony nodding to himself, Rogers staring at the ceiling and Natasha staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry but this sounds made up, Peter was bitten by a spider that gave him freaky powers and that's it" Clint gave his opinion as he leaned back against the railing, the voice in his head telling him that this sounded real enough if it was coming from a Goddess.

"Clint, don't start" Natasha gave him a look that made him step down from his opinion and only nodded back at her as she pointed Tony.

"Tell us more" Tony said as he still looked towards the ground, Hela turned her head from Clint towards him and saw the desperation in his eyes, she knew that it wasn't for him but it was Peter, that toddler meant everything to him.

"What more do you want to know? I said all I could on Olipika" Hela watched Tony closely, she didn't have much else on Olipika, his story was simply as it is, born from fire, god of fire, reads souls and drags them to hell, she can't say much else on him.

"More of the spider gods or whatever, how to kill them or just tell us the ones that are a threat to us!" Tony barked at her without meaning to, after hearing that Peter could of been killed and dragged to a "spider hell" had stung him deeply, he greatly regretted snapping at her as he raised his look from the ground to apologise but Hela raised her hands stopping his apology, she understands his anger.

"Not a threat to you, but a threat to Peter you mean" Hela corrected him, these spiders aren't threats to them but will be a threat to Peter.

Everyone's breathing went silent for a quick second before they all breathed heavily realising that there might be more to Peter's spider side than just being able to climb walls and make webs.

"Just name the ones that will threaten him the most" Rogers picked up as he still looked up towards the ceiling, his mind still swimming and trying to connect the pieces of information that Hela told them.

"Faédendron and Geláchiah will be his enemies" Hela gave her answer, she had to keep herself from letting tear slip from her eyes, she knew that Faé and Gelá are ferocious spiders who will stop at nothing to kill hybrids, she fought them many years ago and she nearly lost to them.

"But their just spiders, tiny little things that can be crushed" Clint again was dumbfounded, they could just easily crush them with no bother, he doesn't see why everyone was bothered by this plus weren't they meant to prepare for a war not worry about tiny creatures.

"No, no they are not my dear" Hela shivered at the memory, riding into battle with her army and seeing the eight-legged monsters in the background, standing over the fires of the battle, their screeches still terrify her to this day.

"What are they like big or something?"

Hela nodded swallowing her fear as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Natasha from the touch and quickly shook herself and gathered her voice back, pushing the memories away.

"They were the same size as Fenrir when I fought them but now, they might even be as big as Jörmungandr now" Hela admitted, fear had spread through her as she imagined them standing side by side towering over a scared Peter who was no-where near there size.

"What?!" Everyone had shouted in response, shocked at Hela's statement of the size of the spiders, clearly that can't be right.

"I'm sorry but this is taking it way too far so your telling me that Peter might have to fight two spiders that might be the size of Jörmungandr? Why do they want to kill Peter? They don't even know him, right your little story was perfectly fine at Olipika but now this? Your going over the line!" Clint pushed himself off the railing and marched towards Hela who was only looking towards the ground, he was fed up with her bullshit.

"This doesn't make sense Hela, like really doesn't make sense" Rogers finally looked down from the ceiling and looked towards Hela who was drumming her nails against her palm, moved his eyes to Clint who was pacing around the room, Natasha gave Hela's shoulder a squeeze as she whispered sweet things to her, Tony was just staring at his hands again, he wasn't shaking this time and almost looked serious.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand it, if Peter was here then he would understand" Hela spoke up before anyone else could, she knew it was a fat chance for them to understand, only one with spider blood or being an actual god would understand, she can remember fighting alongside humans but they seemed to fail the fight against Faé and Gelá, almost as if they couldn't see them.

"We can tell him when he gets back tomorrow" Natasha let her hand drop from Hela's shoulder and gripped the side of the seat as she looked towards Tony and Rogers, Rogers only shrugging his shoulders but Tony caught everyone by surprise when he finally spoke up but surprised Hela the most.

"We can't see them" Tony stood up from the couch, and started pacing around the room, spouting out his thoughts to the rest of team which was definitely surprising to hear him with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Hela you said that Olipika was crawling around the room that Pepper and Rogers had met in today but they couldn't see him" Tony went to continue but Hela quickly interrupted him, "I battled alongside humans but they couldn't see them!" She rose from her seat and stood beside Tony.

"Which means that we can't see them because we aren't spiders, got spider blood or is a God!" Tony's voice grew louder as he realised that he was right, so no matter how stupid it sounds to them Peter can and will see them, for Peter this will be normal.

"So your telling me that Peter will have to fight or even look at two giant Jörmungandr sized spiders that want to kill him?" Rogers also stood up from the couch, stretching his legs slowly putting the pieces together, everything Hela told them doesn't make sense to them but to Peter it will, it won't benefit them but will benefit Peter.

"Yes he will, but don't worry they aren't as long as my brother just in height they will be tall, thats if they are that big" Hela "reassured" them in that sense, she really needed to talk to Peter, if he's seen Olipika then he will most likely see the other two.

"But how will we be able to help him if we can't see them?" Natasha asked, she wanted to know how she could keep Peter safe from harm.

"At this moment in time we don't have to worry about a fight, Faé and Gelá are dormant but they can still be able to sense Peter" Hela didn't want them to start "training" Peter to fight when he at least has another year or maybe even another five years before they awake from their sleep, she should of probably mention that early, haha whoops.

"Then why didn't you say?!" Clint growled as he marched away shouting back that he was "done with this fucking shit, call me when dinner is ready", a few giggles did pass the group before they went back to their conversation.

"So who are Faé and Gelá exactly, what's their story?" Natasha asked, even if it means nothing to her she can get a grip of what Peter might go through.

"They are the Champions of Nergiaska, now to cut another story short Nergia-" Hela was once again cut off and she was ready to swing for everyone in the room, "No, tell us the full story, we've got plenty of time" Tony went back to the couch and sat down, followed by Rogers and Natasha, they wanted to hear more because why not.

"Fine but don't complain to me again about it not making sense, I've had enough of your complaints, anyway I'll start at the beginning, Faé and Gelá are sisters and they are the God's of the Sun and Moon, they were once loved by the spiders but soon the sisters became corrupt by the greed of power and turned on their parents, after they were banished from their home they came across another species called Nergiaska, a violent and merciless race, they took the sisters under their wing and trained them to be warriors, throughout the years they became more violent, corrupted and grew in size from the wars they fought in it and one day their minds had went black and they killed their own species, wiping them clean out of the world and they fought for the Nergiaska's before they became extinct" Hela cleared her throat and looked for the confused faces but she never found any, only questionable looks.

"That's upsetting" That's all that Rogers could say as he rubbed his face in thought, Natasha closed her eyes as she was piecing it together and Tony leaned back into the couch eyes closed and slow breathing, he needed more information, he needed everything he could to keep Peter safe, he doesn't care that it could take five years for the sister to wake, he needed to keep the boy safe from anything.

"Now that's enough for one day your minds can't handle anymore, their are more out there but Faé and Gelá will be Peter's main focus, your lucky that the Nergiaska's are not around anymore or else Peter would be fighting two wars" Hela tried to lighten the mood but seemed to have slightly down it but accident.

"Yeah you didn't tell us what or who the Nergiaska's are" Rogers nitpicked her mistake when he realised that he had no idea what they were.

"Oh! My apologises, Nergiaska's are the embodiment of Death and are the enemies of the Spiders who had chosen the path of Life, they are the pure darkness that spreads the lands in chaos, destruction and death, they will stop at nothing to kill everything that crosses their way, they will destroy everything that you have ever loved and they will laugh doing it, they are the enemies of everything but now that they are gone we will be fine" Hela breathed shakily from her random outburst catching the rest of them off guard.

"So if they were around they would kill Peter as he has spider blood?" Rogers quietly said to her, afraid that he would receive another outburst from her, clearly she has came into contact with them before.

"Yes, like I said they are the enemy of Spiders and Peter has been accepted as a spider, soon he'll start to become one!" Hela smiled and clapped her hands together, looking forward to the day he becomes one.

"Wait, wait, wait run that back to me" Tony opened his eyes and sprung up from his laid back position, Natasha also opened her eyes looking towards Hela, confused by what she meant.

"Peter is going to become a spider? Like turn into an actual spider?" Tony asked, not sure that Hela meant what he think she meant.

"Yes, well not a full fledge spider but one day he will lose all ability to be human, I thought that you knew this?" Hela was confused by their reactions, everyone knows that if you get bit by a radioactive spider, well Hela didn't believe that it was a radioactive spider, it was for certain a spider god but she won't voice it, she has enough confusion going about and can't be bothered to talk about another spider thing.

"What no? We thought that he was just given powers" Natasha gave back an answer as she still looked to Hela for answers, she didn't want Peter to lose his human side.

"Listen my dears we talked enough about this for one day, its time to wrap this up we have many other days ahead of us, it's almost evening and all we've done is talk about spiders and God's maybe it's time to relax and let this get around in your head?" Hela suggested as she feels as if she gives any more information out that their bodies will crash and burn from the amount of stories that she can tell them.

Natasha was already up from the couch, announced that it was good idea to end it there and that she was going to the kitchen to make food and have a drink, Rogers shouted on her to wait as he pushed himself off the couch jogging up to her and giving a small wave goodbye as they left the room.

Tony still sat on the couch, tapping his fingers against the pillow he had laying in his lap, he needed a nap after hearing about all of this, it's certainly been a weird day, it's not every day that you have the Goddess of Death sitting in the room talking about Spider God's.

"So all in, Olpika want's to drag Peter to Tjika, Faé and Gelá want to kill Peter as he's part spider only because they came across the Nergiaska's that want to kill the Spiders who chose the path of Life but I don't understand how the sisters play a part in this if their dormant?" Tony rubbed his head and groaned as he wanted a specific answer from Hela.

"The sisters may be dormant but because Peter's spider blood is starting to become stronger, the scent of Peter becomes stronger but he hasn't learned to hide that scent" Hela walked forward and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, praying that she doesn't have to explain anything more to him, the poor man is trying his hardest.

"Tony, enough is enough, you've heard a lot today and it's time to stop, you'll have plenty of more days to hear more, your main concern should be you right now, take a nap your body is crashing" Hela watched as Tony shook his head.

"My main concern is Peter, he's a fifteen year old boy! He doesn't need these God's trying to kill him just because some spider bit him!" Tony could hear his own voice wavering in between anger and sadness, this was all getting too much for him.

"Stop worrying, Peter is safe with his friend, he will be fine for a long while yet Tony, his body hasn't even shifted into being a spider yet, the sisters are still sleeping, Olipika can't kill him or take him to Tjika, it's the way that it is now for him, his world is balanced between two of them and all you can do is prepare him for it now I'm not asking you to understand everything but I will ask you to be there for him" Hela gave a small squeeze to Tony's shoulder as he whispered a simple okay, he fell back into the couch and rolled onto his side, sleep almost consuming him.

It was quiet now, the room once filled with an angry Clint, a quiet combo of Natasha and Rogers then there was Tony who wanted to know everything so he could protect Peter, it was an odd family but it worked for them and it was nice to see them, Hela gave once last smile at the sleeping man on the couch before she disappeared back to her home.

Natasha and Rogers had sat in the kitchen for the rest of day, eating food and having drinks with each other talking about what the things that Hela had talked about to personal life, Clint had sat up his room after storming out earlier and Tony was crashed out on the couch, he wouldn't be waking up any time soon, the night had came by quickly and Wanda had came back and was told everything from Natasha and Rogers, she seemed to take the news better than they did, she didn't seem in the mood to talk about so she waved them a goodnight.

* * *

 

1:15am, and Ned was crashed out on the couch from all the sugar he had ate he was a light weight for a sleep, Peter sighed as he stared out the window watching as the cars went by his eyes following the headlights his, it was a quiet place that Ned had lived in, he kept the Tv on as he listened to the background noise, he breathed slowly as he tore his eyes away from the headlights of passing cars and stood up.

Walking away from the sleeping Ned, he stretched his arms and legs, a few cracks here and there as he looked around the room, he took in small details of the house he didn't have the chance to notice before, the small cracks on the roof, the crayon lines on the bottom of the wallpaper that Ned's little sister had drawn, the height chart on the wall drawn in pencil with Ned's height being the tallest.

The floorboards creaked underneath him as he moved out of the living room and into the hall, trying his best to be quiet not to wake Ned in the living room, he ran his fingers along the wall and he felt the temptation to climb but he wasn't at his own home, he didn't care go into Ned's room and build a nest, oh no he wasn't a bad friend so instead he stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat down.

He could hear the Tv in the background going static all of a sudden and he could feel the hairs on the back stand up, he turned around quickly to see nothing but he dark hallway, the lights had started to flicker and he quickly stood up running to the living room but the door shut and he was stuck out in the hallway, he was ready to scream for Ned but the floorboards creaking caught his attention and he nearly fainted at this sight of a spider leg almost as big as him coming out from the dark, he blinked once and there it was, the face of Olipika staring at him.

Peter kept his hands on the door hoping that Ned heard the quiet slam, would open the door and be his saviour from this nightmare, he shivered as a breeze of cold swept over him as he looked into the eyes of the spider.

"Hello?" If Peter could physically rag doll himself then he would right now because who the hell in this situation would say hello to a giant spider in a dark hallway like it was a common thing to see.

Olipika looked at the boy, a hello was unexpected from him.

"Chan eil thu deiseil fhathast" Olipika replied and continued to stare into him.

Peter jumped at the loud voice but raised an eyebrow at words that came out of its fangs? He didn't understand it and didn't know if it was threat, a greeting or a warning.

"Sorry I don't understand you" Peter's voice was kind and gentle not wanting to piss off the spider he watched as the spider move backwards slightly, he was ready to duck out the way if it was ready to pounce at him.

"Aon là gheibh thu bàs" If Olipika could laugh then he would but all he could do was watch the boy get confused at his words, his soul was still too human and young, he wanted him to feel the fires but it was against his own law to take a soul of a child.

Peter only shrugged his shoulders at Olipika and moved his hand back to the handle of the door, it still wasn't opening and he was starting to get more scared as he was pinching himself as hard as he could but he wouldn't wake up which means that this was happening.

"Can you stop this? Please, I-I don't like this" Peter begged with eyes as he looked into Olipika, he wanted Ned, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to get away from this.

Olipika looked into the child's eye and for a moment he felt sorry for him, he was forced into this world without knowing and now he had to suffer it but Olipika had a job to do and he read Peter's soul and it was weak, he could sense that he had potential to change, so for now he left him, he gave Peter reality back and Peter woke up in the hallway.

He quickly stood up getting dizzy as he stood too fast but he didn't care, he made way for the living room almost breaking down the door, he fell to his knees crying, he wanted to cry since he was stuck with that spider, the noise had woke Ned, who sat up groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes and went to ask Peter what was going on until he heard the loud cries coming from him, bolted off the couch and made his way to his friend, kneeling down in front of him.

"Peter? What happened?" Ned placed a hand on Peter 's shoulder but Peter jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Ned gripping onto his t-shirt with his life, Ned managed to catch his balance and removed the hand from Peter's shoulder and wrapped his around his back, moving his free hand to rest on top of Peter's head, he could feel the flood of tears on his shoulder, he only hushed him, rubbing circles on his back, kissing the top of head, trying his best to calm him down.

Ned knew that this was for a serious reason, he went to move to call Tony or Natasha but Peter kept his grip on Ned and pulled him closer, asking him to stay, Ned smiled to himself as he nodded against Peter's head whispering a okay to him, they sat like that for a while before Peter let him go, he leaned down and rest his head against Ned's chest, his eyes tired and sore from all the crying he done.

"I'm sorry" Peter whispered out, embarrassed that Ned had too see him like that again.

"Dude are you serious? Don't apologise!" Ned waved him off and got up from the floor, pulling Peter with him and could see that Peter was tired and drained, Ned quickly turned off the Tv, put the spare sweets away and turned off the lights, he gently pulled Peter into the hallway and noticed how tense Peter went, he was tense all the way up to Ned's room and calmed when the got into the room and shut the door.

Ned jumped onto his bed, feeling the soft mattress underneath him and leaned into his pillow, lifting the covers up, rolling onto his side and tucking himself in, he could Peter shuffling so he turned his attention to Peter made himself home at the couch in Ned's room, he rolled his eyes.

"Get in the bed" Ned lift the covers for Peter to crawl under but Peter declined not wanting to get tears on Ned's bed which was pathetic excuse, he just felt bad that he woke Ned up and didn't want to do it again if he had a nightmare.

"Shut up and get in" Ned lift the covers higher this time, watched as Peter smiled and crawl underneath the covers, both of the leaning to the pillows, Peter felt safe and comfy, sure it wasn't his nest back at the tower but he was with Ned and Ned was his comfort zone.

"Just don't make my bed into a nest please" Ned gave a small request which made Peter laugh as he turned away from Ned, not trusting himself because right now he could hug into him.

"No promises" Peter bit back as he closed his eyes, glad that he wasn't sleeping on the couch and was somewhere warm, the only response he got was a small laugh, Ned fell asleep almost instantly and Peter almost wanted to slap him as it took forever for him to get to sleep, he found himself facing Ned who was still in his deep sleep, he shimmed forward and wrapped his arm around Ned's waist and leaned his head into Ned's chest like he did earlier and closed his eyes, finally getting the sleep he deserved.

Ned opened his eyes and stared down at the sleeping Peter, there was bags underneath his eyes, with the hint of red around them, his hair was messy, he was breathing slowly and his mouth was slightly opened, he raised a hand to Peter's face and ran a thumb over his cheek, he wasn't sure what Peter was going through but he'll always be here for him, he froze when Peter shifted, leaning into the touch of Ned's hand.

It has been a strange night indeed but Ned was loving it just for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to clear up;  
> 1\. hela knows of the spider world and the gods  
> 2\. olipika was speaking scottish gaelic  
> 3\. i lied about the no romance, small ned/peter happening, im sorry  
> 4\. this took 10hrs to write and i hate it :)


	4. Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here take this!  
> its 8/9k of utter shite that was kinda rushed coz things are going on in my life that need more attention, sorry :(  
> but i'll be back in 2 weeks with mare shite and spelling mistakes! :)

Peter woke up to the sun shining through the window, he could tell that it was early morning as the birds were sitting on the outside windowsill tweeting away, the sky was still a warm colour and the sun was just waking up.

He knew he had to get up and honestly he didn't want too, he wanted to stay in the warmth of the covers it reminded him of his nests, but Natasha would be picking him up soon and he knows that she would boot the door down and drag him out of bed.

He huffed as he tore the covers off himself making sure that Ned wouldn't wake up thankfully he didn't, he stretched and yawned moving forward to get his shoes on and grab his backpack, he could hear Ned shuffling and snoring, a small smile on his face as he made his way out of the room and towards the kitchen to call Natasha, still feeling weary from last night.

He picked up the phone ready to dial Natasha but he checked the time on the clock that was hanging up on the wall, it was only 5:45am, he still had time so he placed the phone down letting her get more sleep thats if she wasn't already up.

He moved from the kitchen into the living room and sat on the couch, he wasn't going to put the tv on as that would wake Ned and he needed sleep from the bullshit Peter pulled on him yesterday, he felt so bad for it but he needed someone to hold, he just sat silent looking at nothing but the table in front of him, his mind replaying yesterday.

Today was supposed to be a new day but he couldn't help but remember the spider, a name ringing in the back of his head when he saw it in the hallway, the way it looked at him, he could feel the spider bite on him tingle when he was "talking" to it and he loudly sighed as he leaned forward and ran his hands through his face, telling himself that it was nothing.

He begged at nothing to make the time go faster so he wasn't sitting here talking to himself, he drummed his fingers against his thighs time was starting to get his nerves as he sat doing nothing, the sun was warm on his face and that gave him something to focus on, focus on the heat on his skin, focus on how warm today was going to be and focus on the burning sensation that was on his cheek.

He sat quietly as the sun burned his face, when he was sleeping last night he could hear voices, as crazy as it sounds it was as if they were talking to him, calling him a name that isn't his own, he could see something staring at him in the darkness, he's dreamed about them before and he could hear himself screaming in his mind to forget everything, another loud sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned against the couch.

He could hear a door opened, he knew it was only a matter of time before Ned woke up, he could walked into the living room to find Peter sitting staring at nothing, the little taps of his fingers drumming against his thighs let him know that Peter was thinking, it was a bad habit that Peter had.

"Peter? You okay dude?" Ned walked forward and tapped his shoulders making Peter jump slightly before turning around and smiling at Ned, "Yeah, yeah sorry just thinking" Peter replied back, visibly relaxing when Ned removed his hand from his shoulder.

Ned only nodded before making his way to the kitchen asking Peter if he wanted anything to eat or drink, Peter only asked for a tea and continued staring at the table, he just couldn't get that stupid spider out his head.

Ned frowned at the time, 6:25am, this was way to early from him but he was an idiot and forgot to close his curtains last night so he woke up with a face full of sun after Peter leaves he can go back to bed, so he made himself breakfast, nothing fancy just a bowl of cereal and Peter's tea.

They happily sat in silence for a while, Peter taking small sips from his tea looking out the window at the birds flying around, people walking around and the cars driving, Peter didn't realise how much he loved this time of the day, the early mornings were becoming his favourite, he was glad that Ned wasn't chewing his ears off with questions of what happened yesterday.

Ned was just content with sitting quietly while Peter was looking out the window, clearly there was something more going on with Peter but he didn't want to press, when Peter was ready to talk then he'll be all ears, although he really did want to know the extent of Peter's "spiderness", he already found out that Peter can make webs from first hand experience he thought that Peter wrapped him in the cocoon to eat him.

"Do you eat people?" Ned didn't mean to say that out loud but he got a laugh from Peter who turned away from the window and placed his cup on the table.

"No, spiders don't eat people" Peter relaxed even more into the couch, he could tell that Ned had a thousand more questions in his head, "Got any more questions?" He asked Ned, maybe this will take his mind of last night and waste time until Natasha came, Ned nodded as he himself relaxed into the seat across from Peter.

"Does it hurt to make webs? Like from your fingers or wrist?

"Nope, I feel nothing"

Ned nodded again before continuing,

"Do you eat flies or that?"

"That would be another nope"

Again he nodded, this time taking longer to think of a question that wasn't stupid.

"Do you have venom? Or something deadly"

This time Peter took a while to think of answer.

"I-I don't know actually, I don't think I'm all that much of a spider just the silk and the nests"

"So do you talk to spiders? Can you summon an army of them!?"

Peter gave a laugh as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I can sense them thats all"

Ned's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Peter, nearly stumbling over his words, "You can sense spiders? Can you sense any the now?" Ned looked around the room, waiting to see if a spider drops from the ceiling or runs across the floor.

"There's two in the kitchen and one underneath the floorboards here" Peter said like it wasn't that big of a deal, Ned was still shocked at that, his eyes narrowing at the floorboards underneath his feet, Peter only told him to chill and excused himself to the toilet.

Ned kept replaying Peter's sentence in his head, two was in kitchen so he sprang from the seat and rushed over to the kitchen nearly throwing the door off the hinges, he stared at the room intensely until he saw a little spider sitting on top of the counter, minding it's own business.

Ned didn't like spiders, as in actual eight legged spiders not the Peter "spider", so they had no right to come into his home he picked up the rolling pin that was laying on the counter and made his way to the spider, he felt bad for it but it was an unwelcome visitor so he quickly leaped forward and brought the rolling pin down on top of it without even thinking that Peter could maybe feel it, so he jumped when he heard Peter give out a small yelp.

He heard the bathroom door open and Peter run down the hall, crashing into the kitchen door, a look in his eyes that only described fear and anger, for a second Ned was confused until it clicked in his mind that he just killed a spider and suddenly Peter was by his side looking down at the crushed spider.

"Why did you kill him? He wasn't doing anything" Peter gave out a sad sigh as he turned his back on the dead spider, his eyes meeting Ned's he should of mentioned to him not to kill any, he could feel it being crushed and Peter almost felt like it was him being crushed, Ned put down the rolling pin and tore his eyes away from Peter's

"I didn't know dude, I'm sorry"

Peter wiped at the tiny tears that was forming in his eyes, he left the kitchen hearing Ned follow him and close the kitchen door behind him, he grabbed at his backpack that was on the floor and headed to leave.

"I-It's fine, I guess"

"Your leaving already?" Ned asked, he didn't want Peter to leave right away until Natasha was outside asking for him.

"Ned you just basically one of my own without even batting an eye!" Peter turned to face him, trying to keep his anger down, Ned was his friend not his enemy, he wouldn't hurt Ned, it was an accident.

Ned looked towards he ground sadly, raising one hand to rub the back of his neck, not liking the uneasy atmosphere that just got created, he needed to remember that Peter _was_ part spider and wasn't just able to make webs, he felt so bad now, he could've just killed his spider brother or something.

Peter was staring at Ned and all of a sudden he could see was red, he could see the blood of the spider on him, he could sense the small hint of proud that Ned was producing and he could still feel the crushing sensation.

So when Ned looked up all he could see was Peter looking at him as if he was going to jump at him, the backpack fell from Peter's hand and he made small movements towards Ned, and that's when Ned heard Peter goddamn _hissing_ at him, Ned could only move back away from his friend, genuinely scared.

"Peter? A-Are you okay dude? Your k-kinda freaking me out with the hissing"

Peter didn't even know he was hissing and moving forward to pounce on his friend, he felt threatened by Ned all of a sudden, maybe Ned said he could stay so he can kill him, crushing him and feel proud of it, no chance, he was the superior here and Ned was going to find out.

Ned's breathing sped up as he watched Peter's eyes went full blown black, something he really didn't expect and he also really didn't expect Peter to pounce at him, Ned nearly tripped over when he dodged Peter's first jump and the swing of his hand, he ran into the hallway and into his parents room, the heavy sound of Peter running into the hallway, pounding on the door.

Ned could only stare, stare at the door that was sure to come down from the heavy bashes that Peter was putting into it, he's never seen Peter like that, he could hear the ticking of the clock and stole a small glimpse of it, 7:00am bang on the dot, Natasha should be making her way up the stairs.

"Dude! Peter, _Stop!!_ " Ned screamed as he looked around the room for a place to hide, the door was bound to come down.

He could still hear Peter hissing and bang on the door, for a moment he thought that Peter was beaten by wood but he proved wrong when the door was smashed in pieces and Ned knew that this was the way he was going to die, he saw Peter walking towards him, he's never seen Peter look so, so animalistic and as he was backed into the corner, Peter hissed once again for the fifteenth time this morning and Natasha's voice rang through the house.

That's when Peter was stopped in his tracks, his vision went from red to white and his head was spinning when he heard the voice it was soft and made him come out of his trance, he closed his eyes to escape the white light and when he opened them he was still feeling dizzy, confused and scared, he could hear Ned giving out a massive breath and looked to see him huddled in a corner, he looked around the room and saw the broken door, wood scattered around the room with little claw marks? Peter raising an eyebrow at the marks on the door then shifted his eyes towards Ned who only continued to breathe deeply.

"Boys? Oh my, what happened here?" Natasha walked into the room and found Peter standing over Ned who was huddled into a ball, she quickly made her way to the boys taking side by Peter and leaning down to meet her face with Ned who was shown signs of fear.

"Ned? Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?" Natasha placed her hand on Ned's shoulder, who pointed towards Peter swallowing deeply, his body shaking.

"Peter tried to kill me" Ned's words were shaking just as he was, his eyes on a downcast once he saw the shocked breatheand frozen look from Peter, who was shaking his head so much he almost felt lightheaded.

Natasha breathed, nodding as she looked towards Peter who was ready to cry, he held the bottom of his t-shirt tightly as he stared at Ned.

" _w-what?_ " Peter's voice was quiet as he stared to step away from Ned, ready to run far away, he would't never, ever hurt Ned, he loved him, he was his best friend.

"You went crazy after I killed a spider, you went to leave and i asked if you were leaving already but the you jumped at me, pupils black and you were hissing at me" Ned confessed as he moved Natasha's hand from his shoulder and stood up, he should be angry at Peter, he should be so angry at Peter but the look in his eyes show that he had no idea what happened.

"No, no we were sitting in the living room you were asking me questions, then we were here" Peter couldn't remember a thing, everything was red and that was it, he took steps back hoping that they wouldn't notice that he was ready to bolt but of course Natasha spotted, and grabbed his hand gently.

"Your not in trouble Peter, it's okay" Natasha tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to work as he pulled his hand away from her.

"I tried to kill Ned! Oh god I tried to kill Ned" Peter had just clicked onto what he was trying to do, so he kept repeating to himself, ignoring Ned's voice telling him to stay calm and suddenly everything was too much, he could hear too many voices, the sun was getting brighter, he could hear the conversations of people outside, the sounds of passing cars and horns going off.

He pushed away the hands that tried to touch him and he ran, he ran out the bedroom and made his way out the building, jumping down the stairs and pushed his way into the streets, way too loud, way too bright, he breathed inwardly trying to take away the pain from inside his head as he pushed passed people, not even bothering to apologise, now he was really starting to hate mornings because mornings don't begin with you trying to kill your best friend.

He could hear the whispered worrying of people as he kept crashing into the walls and windows, he covered his ears trying to block out the screeching, the laughing and the talking, it was hurting him so much, he took a breather against a wall, he opened his eyes to the world and he hated it, hated how bright it could get, he wanted it to be dark forever, he watched as people stared at him.

His vision was going blurry so he needed to hide, hide somewhere and close his eyes, he felt drunk, he felt high and it was killing him so he took another breath and he started to run again, he could easily just start swinging away instead of running but he didn't trust his silk right now, so he ran and ran until he legs dropped on him, he felt nothing but pain, his fingers felt broken, his eyes felt as if they were melting, his legs felt stuck together and his head felt like it was draining, so he closed his eyes praying that he would die.

Natasha on the other hand was already calling Tony, not caring if Tony was sleeping this was important, she had kept Ned calm from a near panic attack when they both saw Peter run, she could of easily went after him but she couldn't leave Ned alone after nearly dying, thankfully after the 4th phone call he picked up but he wasn't happy.

_"Nat, it's half seven in the morning and for once I'm getting a good sleep so this better be a good reason"_

_"It's Peter, something happened to him, he's took off and I don't know where he is"_

_"What? What do you mean something happened and he took off? Where are you?"_

_"I'm at Ned's, I'll get him to explain more just try and get here quickly"_

Tony wasted no time on hanging up, Natasha put her phone back into her pocket and left the room she made the call in to join Ned, he was sitting crossed legged on the couch still shaken up from nearly dying.

"Tony will be here soon and you can tell us both what exactly happened" Natasha kept her cool, what she really wanted was for him to tell her right now what happened and leave him to go find Peter but Ned was also just a child and she swore never to leave a child.

"Everything?"

Natasha nodded as she sat across from Ned, keeping a watchful eye on him she could see the red around his eyes from crying, his shaking has calmed down slightly from earlier, it was a unusual morning for both of them, mainly Ned though, he felt as if he's lost his best friend.

Tony didn't take long to arrive and when he did it was straight to the point, he sat beside Natasha who only growled at him for not greeting Ned and checking to see if he was okay, Tony noticed the glare and immediately cursed at himself.

"How you feeling?" Tony asked as he smiled sadly at Ned who returned the sad smile.

"I'm okay now, thank you" Ned's voice was small and didn't hide the lie that was within it.

"Can you tell us what happened? We need every detail" Natasha leaned forward, she could see the uneasiness in his eyes but to help Peter she needed to find out what happened.

"I killed a spider earlier and when Peter was going to leave, he just suddenly changed and went to kill me" Ned started to bite at his finger nail, hoping that it was enough for them to go away and he could go back to sleep.

"Okay, is there anything else that you can tell us?" Tony asked, there was nothing really alarming or anything to note and in any other situation he would be shouting for more information, only problem he had was that Ned was fifteen and would most likely still be scared after what happened.

Ned stayed silent for a while, he kept looking between Natasha and Tony who kept looking back at him giving him looks to tell them so they can help.

"There was another thing but it sounds stupid and you won't believe me" Ned knew that they wouldn't care what he was going to say but a part of him didn't want them to laugh at him and call him stupid.

"Ned, nothing will sound stupid you can tell us, we won't laugh" Natasha gave Ned a smile waiting for him to answer back to her, at this point she wants anything and everything on what he saw even if it may be something stupid.

"Okay, the first part was true but after he turned around he started hissing really aggressively and his eyes went black, like all of it, the iris and everything went black as if he wasn't himself at all and then when Natasha came in he didn't remember anything" Ned curled up in himself as he waited for laughter to come from them but it never did so he looked at them and saw them processing what he said.

Natasha nodded and so did Tony, the both gave each other a look and stood up from the couch.

"Thank you, now do you know where Peter might of ran off too?" Natasha said as she made her way to the front door, Tony gave Ned a pat on the shoulder and left already making his way downstairs.

"You can try the Bluebell Forest, he made a hide out there but I don't know if he's even made it"

Natasha thanked him once again, as much as she wants to stay with Ned she needs to make sure that Peter isn't out there going haywire in innocent people, she promised that she would come back with Peter when she finds him and she left leaving Ned alone.

"Ned said to try the Bluebell Forest" Natasha was starting up the car that Tony had been waiting in, he called Rogers and told him the situation and asked him to call the rest of the team to let them know if they see Peter.

"Why there?" Tony looked out the window as the drove off, keeping his eyes on the crowd of people trying to see if Peter was mixing in with them, it was going to be a long day for the team.

"He said that Peter made a hide out"

"A hide out? Like a nest?" Tony's eyes never strayed off the crowds of people who were making there way to work, he kept think that he saw Peter but he knows that Peter wouldn't be stupid to mix in with people.

"Do you believe what Ned said? About the eyes and hissing" Tony gave a quick look to Natasha who was looking serious as she was driving there way to the forest, she didn't take her eyes off the road but he could tell there was a cold look in her eyes.

"Yes, he sound scared enough for it not to be a lie"

"He's fifteen Nat, he could of just been seeing things"

Natasha gave the brakes a sudden push nearly sending Tony flying out off the seats, he went to protest until he saw the red light and the smirk on Natasha's face.

"Should be wearing the seatbelt Stark"

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled swear words at her as he finally put his seatbelt on, he could tell that Natasha really did believe Ned, he however was on the slight slant of not believing him for being fifteen his imagination could make him see things.

"Let me ask this again, do you believe Ned?"

" _Yes_ " Natasha said through gritted teeth, she could remember seeing the fear in Ned's eyes as he looked at Peter who only looked the same as he looked at Ned, both of them not understanding what happened.

"Why?" Tony was just curious, he didn't tend to believe fifteen year olds and if he's honest he didn't believe Peter half of the time with the stories that came from his mouth but he enjoyed the enthusiasm of it.

"Because I saw the fear Tony, I saw the fear in both of their eyes when they looked at each other" Natasha stopped the car as they reached the forest, she unclipped her seatbelt and got out before Tony could stall her with another question.

Tony followed suit and they both walked into the forest, hoping to find Peter hiding away in a hide out that they had to keep an eye out for, if Peter made it when he got his powers then all they have to do is look for a heap of webs or they would have to look for old couches, cardboard and anything that would make a hideout.

"Do you think Ned was hiding more from us?" Tony looked around the forest, well it wasn't really a forest more like a nature walked, people were walking around eating, drinking and smoking just enjoying the day.

"Yes, he forgot to mention that Peter clawed a door down" Natasha turned when she heard Tony stop and look at her, she rolled her eyes and told him to move.

"Clawed a door down? Can you repeat that to me?" Tony didn't know what he heard but he was pretty sure it was something about "clawing a door down" with the name Peter thrown in between it.

"Tony there was claw marks on the broken door"

"So your telling me that Peter went from being normal, to hissing, his eyes going black and growing claws just from this morning" Tony wanted to laugh, now he really doesn't believe anything at all, he wanted to find Peter and go back home to bed.

Natasha stayed quiet as she watched Tony laugh to himself from the corner of her eye, she wasn't happy with him or happy with this situation at all but if it involves a child nearly dying and another child becoming something he's not then she won't be laughing, she kept her mouth shut as she was ready to throw her hands at him.

"Peter!" She shouted, hoping to get a response from him she ignored Tony shushing him and the looks from passerby's, she didn't have time to care of people's stares or the comments about her.

They walked around for another hour, both of them knowing that they had no luck finding him here and that he was out in the city somewhere, either alive or dead and both didn't want it to be the second option.

Tony's phone rang, pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was Rogers calling him, praying he had good news, he put Rogers on speaker for Natasha to hear.

_"Steve, any news?"_

_"Yeah, he's here"_

_"Oh thank god! Are you at the Tower?"_

_"Yes but Tony somethings wrong with him"_

_"What? What do you mean something wrong with him?"_

Tony and Natasha shared a look with each other, this was either going to be bad news or really bad news.

_"He keeps hissing at people, his eyes are black and he keeps webbing up the hallways to keep us out"_

_"Where did you find him?"_ Natasha said before Tony could say anything.

_"Hela found him passed out in an alleyway, he woke up not long ago in that state, Hela says he's in a spider induced state, whatever that means"_

_"Hela found him?"_

_"She said that she could sense his distress, she keeps going in about this spider state, just get here and she'll explain"_

Tony hung up on Rogers and they both made their way back to the car, Natasha would tell Ned later that he's safe after they get him out of this induced state that he's in, she wasted no time in speeding to the Tower, she'll deal with the consequences later on.

"Do you believe Ned now?" She suddenly bit out as she parked the car, not giving Tony a chance to reply as she slammed the car door shut and made her way into the Tower, her heels telling everyone in the Tower not to get in her way, the employees making room for her as she stormed towards the lounge.

Tony still outside frowned and shut the door, making his way in slowly apologising to his employees for Natasha, even from outside he could hear her heels and she was not happy with this.

Natasha walked inside to see Rogers, Thor, Hela and Wanda sitting around talking to each other, she could hear movement from down the hall and she knew that it was Peter, faint noises of hissing.

Wanda seemed to notice her entrance as she greeted a hello to her and made space on the couch for her to sit down, Natasha waved a hello back to her and to the rest of the team, she eyed Hela who looked sad as she spoke with Thor.

Tony came in just seconds after Natasha, he spotted Thor and made his way towards him he could also hear the noises that Peter was making, he felt stupid for not believing Ned but until he see's first hand of Peter then he can comment.

"Hela, can you tell us what a spider induced state is please?" Wanda looked up to her from the couch, she hated seeing Peter being brought in by Hela, he was biting her, clawing at her and hissing at her, she didn't recognise Peter and he didn't recognise her.

Hela nodded and stood straight, Thor being Thor wrapped his arm around Hela beaming about that Hela knew everything about spiders and that she was the best information box, yes he called her a box, to go to.

"Thor, not now" Rogers pleaded with him, thankfully his look was enough for Thor to pardon himself and take seat next to Tony.

"Peter is stuck in that state because a spider was killed" Hela watched as Wanda and the rest of them only looked confused, she rolled her eyes and continued, she wasn't ready to go through everything about Peter, she wasn't ready for another take of yesterday.

"You remember that Peter is part spider? He can sense them emotionally and psychically which means that if they are killed he feels them, something must of clicked inside him to go into this state" Hela leaned against the bar, she could see Natasha understand the information, Tony just nod and look towards the hallway, Rogers sitting in the back his eyes also towards the hallway, Wanda looking sadly at the floor and Thor just sitting smiling away.

"So your saying that when a spider is killed he temporary becomes one?" Rogers took his eyes off the hallway and looked at Hela who was smiling with her eyes, she nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Exactly! If you noticed when I was brining him in he had small spider qualities, full black eyes, little claws, well not really claws just sharper fingernails, hissing which isn't normal for a spider but he has somehow gained that and his two front teeth has became little fangs"

"That's what Ned described today, he said that Peter was hissing and his eyes were black" Natasha mainly pointed her answer to Tony who just looked away.

"What do you mean? Did Peter go into that state at Neds?" Rogers picked up from the back.

"Yeah, Ned killed a spider so Peter tried to kill Ned"

The room went quiet for a second before Rogers muttered a small "oh god, poor kid", the rest only agreed with his comment.

"Don't think I've seen Ned or Peter look that scared before, both of them looked like they needed a hug or something" Natasha said after Rogers.

Hela was upset that Peter could of killed someone as Peter was always so pacifist, yet she was impressed at the changes that Peter went through in his state she wouldn't really call it a spider induced state as the fangs were the only part spider of him and maybe the eyes, but it was the only thing she could think of, she liked this side of him as it showed that he wasn't always a toddler.

"Okay, so how do we stop it?" Tony piped up as he was already going through plans in his mind to stop the "spider state", he could hear the noises getting quieter which was either a good thing or a bad thing.

Hela thought, she never really tried to stop a spider state sue just let it happen and it would go away on its own but she was here to help after all, if they want the state gone then it'll be gone.

"I'll need peppermint and Wanda" Hela asked before she disappeared, she appeared in the kitchen grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and then came back to the lounge, the team was still sitting on the seats.

"I said I need peppermint, have you got any?" Hela huffed at the team as they still sat down, humans and their ill to follow rules.

"There's peppermint leaves in the kitchen, it's in the bottom cupboard next to the bread bin" Tony got up from his seat, heading towards the hallway but stopped when Hela told him not yet and quickly disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the peppermint.

"What do you need peppermint for?" Natasha stood up and looked into the bowl seeing a handful of peppermint leaves, her nose turning up at the minty smell.

"Ah I see! Spider's hate peppermint and we will give Man of Spiders peppermint!" Thor loudly said as he jumped from his seat, shoving himself in between Natasha and Hela, who was shaking the bowl around.

"Yes that's right, if we give Peter these leaves then he will come out of his state" Hela gave a nod towards the hallway.

"Why do you need me? If the leaves will make him come out of his state?" Wanda wanted to know where she fit in with this plan, surely the leaves were enough.

"We will need you to take him out if the leaves do not work!" Thor said a little too happily for this situation, Hela only laughed when she saw the unhappy looks on the teams faces.

"No, no that's not what we need Wanda for, we need her for Peter" Hela settled Thor down from his theory, Hela needed Wanda for a different reason.

"You need me for Peter? I'm not sure I follow" Wanda gently tapped Thor out the way so she could speak to Hela face to face trying to understand what she meant.

"I'm meaning for you to be a shoulder for Peter to cry on, Natasha said that Peter looked afraid when he came out of his state and I know how close you both are, he might be calmer when he sees you" Hela stopped shaking the bowl and handed it to Tony, then turned her attention back on Wanda who was trying to hide her smile.

"He's gotten quieter, is that a bad thing?" Tony held the bowl close to him, the smell of peppermint filling his nose and now he understands why spiders hate the smell, its fucking disgusting.

"He could be tricking us spiders tend to do that, but lets not think about that right now so lets go" Hela pointed to the hallway and everyone followed Tony who led them down the hall, and everyone could see the webs covering the hallway, Peter was inside their somewhere and Tony was scared.

"Give me the bowl please, now if Tony and Thor can try and drag him out and then we will put the bowl under his nose" Hela took the bowl that Tony handed her and watched as he took side with Rogers who kept his eyes roaming around, Peter's silk was everywhere and Peter could be watching them right now.

"Man of Spiders! Are you here?!" Thor shouted he was basically given permission to shout at this time he walked among the webs, he kept poking them hoping that Peter would get annoyed and run at him.

Hela and Wanda wander not much further down the hallway, her hand covering the bowl so that Peter couldn't smell the peppermint, then the group was calling on her, making sure that she was okay, she couldn't help but smile at their worry.

"I'm fine thank you! You stay with Thor and if he finds Peter shout on us!" Hela kept Wanda close to her as they walked through the hallways, too many hallways Hela thought and the fact that Peter had managed to silk them up in a matter of minutes was surprising even for her.

"What species of spider is he?" Wanda's question was so sudden that Hela had stopped walking for a second before picking back up her speed, feeling the web beneath her feet move meaning that Peter was close.

"I don't know what you mean" Hela lied.

"Hela, please tell me, I looked up spiders and there's supposed to be forty-five thousand and seven hundred species of them and I need to know what one Peter is" Wanda begged Hela, yes she's done some googling to see how many there is, knowing that it could be false information but it's better than lying to her.

"Why do you want to know dear?" Hela stopped walking, making Wanda stop also she could see the team just out the corner of her eye, laughing and chatting silently.

"I just want to know how I can make this place better for him, maybe give him a better environment or get him better food if he's a certain species of them" Wanda felt as if she sounded stupid but to Hela it sounded like a mother.

"I cannot say for certain what type of spider he is but what I can say is, do not feed him anything with peppermint, have anything with a citrus smell to it lying around or cinnamon or even vinegar, now come on we have a spider to repel" Hela gave a quick pat to Wanda's shoulder.

"Hela! Wanda! We've got Peter, Thor's holding him down!" Natasha cupped her hands and shouted down at them.

They both made there way to the group and saw Peter being held down by Thor, almost aggressively, Hela quickly leaned down to face Peter who went to bite her as she brought the bowl down in front of his face, breathing in the smell who started to thrash against Thor's hand and nearly broke away from him.

His hisses started to get louder then started to grow quieter as he kept taking in the smell, Rogers went to take away the bowl as Peter started to stop thrashing but felt a small prick at his wrist and hissed as he drew his hand back, he saw two little marks in his skin, Peter had bit him, with his fangs, that had he really thought Hela was lying about.

Sure it wasn't sore as he thought it was going to, if anything he was more surprised by it.

Hela noticed and grabbed at Rogers wrist, giving out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the skin wasn't punctured, he probably didn't even produce venom but he was still a mystery at this point.

"Did he bite you? What the hell?" Tony watched as Hela released Rogers hand, his attention changed as he heard Peter starting to cry and panic, his thrashing wasn't because of the peppermint it was because he was confused.

"w-what happened, why d-does it hurt" Peter cried, the whiteness had hurt him again, his stomach felt crushed so he tried to roll onto his back but Thor's hand pressed him down slightly, he was just making sure it wasn't a trap.

"Thor, let him go" Natasha moved his hand she knew that Peter was back, it was the tone of his voice that gave him away it was the exact tone that came out earlier, Peter started to cry again as he curled up on himself.

"It h-hurts! G-go away!" Peter kept himself curled up as he gripped his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Peter, мой маленький паук"  Wanda spoke up as she moved closer to him, her eyes soft as she looked at the crying boy in front of her.

Peter let his eyes fly open the minute he heard her voice, he ignored the pain in his eyes as he uncurled himself and basically jumped into her arms, wrapping them tightly around her, he let himself cry into her shoulder she sadly smiled as she wrapped her own arms around the crying boy, she then kissed the top of his head.

"ты в порядке, ты в безопасности" Wanda whispered against the top of his head, her own grip got slightly tighter as Rogers asked him a question.

"Are you okay now?"

Wanda could feel Peter nod against her shoulder, letting go of the hug, he was still teary eyed, his eyes looked around the group, he could see everyone and then he spotted Hela, a smile finally reached his face as he untangled himself from Wanda and moved forward to give Hela a hug.

"Aunt Hela, I missed you!" Peter's mood slightly changed as felt Hela give him a rub on the back for a few seconds before giving him a tap on the shoulder indicating that it's time to stop hugging.

"Are you sure your okay?" Rogers asked again, catching onto the small flinches that Peter made when he was moving.

"Its still a little sore but I'll be okay later" Peter smiled up at Rogers, he pulled away from Hela and stood up, gripping onto Tony's arm as he pulled himself up.

"I am glad your okay Peter!" Thor leaned forward and gave a pat to Peter's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not Peter, I'm Man Of Spiders remember!" Peter gave Thor a light slap to his chest, they never called each other by their real names, it was a little run in gag they had with each other.

"Can we get out the hall please, that smell is really disgusting" Peter asked, crinkling his nose at the smell that was starting to annoy him.

"Lets go back to the lounge, get you something to eat then does that sound good?" Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder, seeing the smile grow on his face as he nodded to the adults.

* * *

Peter was hungry, very hungry, he felt as if he hasn't ate in years and he didn't know why so he sat at the table stuffing his face with muffin's, cereal and more muffin's.

"Man Of Spiders is feasting greatly on the breakfast!" Thor clapped his hands as he watched Peter stuff his face with food, it reminded him of the good times he had on Asgard with Loki and his family.

Peter swallowed the last of his muffin and took a sip of his apple juice, stopping in his tracks when he saw the looks on the adults he placed the cup down and muttered a sorry.

"It's okay, we have more if you want it" Tony pointed towards the food sitting on the tray across from them but Peter just waved him off, going back to finish his juice.

"Do you think you can talk about what happened or do you wish for more time?" Hela moved the empty plate away from Peter, she would normally press for him to talk right now but he was distressed and she wasn't that mean to children.

"I think I can"

"I do not mean to rush you, if you wish for more time then we will wait" Hela smiled at Peter as he finished his juice and placed the empty glass down, he returned the smile.

"It's okay, can I sit next to Wanda?" Peter looked at Thor, hoping that he would remove himself from Wanda's side, Thor nodded and smiled as he stood up, moving to stand beside Hela.

Peter thanked him, hurrying away from the table and plopped himself next to Wanda who let him cuddle into his side, the rest of the team waited for him to speak.

As Peter was going to start speaking, Clint walked in with a happy smile on his face humming away a tune unknown of the hectic morning that everyone was going through, as he was humming his tune Thor caught his attention by calling his name.

Clint turned around from the fridge and saw everyone sitting around Peter who was buried into Wanda's side, "Have I missed something or..?" Clint asked confused as to why everyone was around Peter, to be fair he didn't expect Peter to be up.

"We'll explain later, right now Peter has something to tell us"

Peter nodded against Wanda's side as he sat up slightly the stares of adults made him feel un-easy, he could feel Wanda rubbing his arm and whispering that it was okay and that he could tell them anything, Peter breathed slowly.

"Okay, I could remember sitting in the living room with Ned, he was asking me questions about my spider side then I was in the bathroom and suddenly I could feel this crushing pain and I could sense that one of the spiders i sensed earlier was gone, I knew he killed it then everything went red after that, I could also remember a burning anger and I-I wanted to k-kil-" Peter stopped himself from speaking as he swallowed heavily.

"Can you hold my hand?" He asked Wanda as he held out his own he was being a baby and he knew it, he just wanted to hold Wanda's hand, she smiled taking his hand in her own and running her thumb over the top of his hand, again the team said nothing and waited until Peter spoke up again.

"I wanted to kill Ned so badly" He was cut off mid sentence by Clint rudely blurting out his question of why, which gained him a few glares and even a slap on the knee from Thor telling him to hush but Peter only held Wanda's hand tighter as he kept his eyes away from the team, he wasn't ready to look them in the eyes yet.

He could hear them breathe out, Hela was the first one to speak up for them.

"Thank you for telling us, I know that it was hard but if you can tell us why you went back into that state at the Tower" Hela gained the hum of approval from the rest, she didn't want to upset Peter but she read somewhere that if you speak about your problems to people you love and trust then you feel better.

"I could remember seeing you walking up to me and I-I hated that you found me and I wanted you to go away, I could hear you talking to me but everything went red after that then I could smell peppermint and I hated it" Peter shivered at the memory of peppermint, he used to like the smell now he just wanted to curl up away from the smell.

"Can you remember anything else? Or did anything happen the night before that might of triggered this?" Tony questioned, Peter could only shake his head.

"I don't think so, my head just always hurt after" Peter shrugged his shoulders, looking at Tony who was thinking like he always does, after seeing Peter in that state made him question everything about Peter.

He could tell them about his dream but he doesn't want to sound stupid, he's already had enough on his plate this morning and doesn't know if he can handle more questions, he just wants the pain in his head to go away.

"Both times your head has been hurting?"Peter nodded as he pushed himself further into Wanda.

"It hurt really badly"

"Does it still hurt?" Hela leaned forward and ran her hands through Peter's hair, she saw him snuggle up closer to Wanda and she smiled, it was still early, maybe even noon and she still had a long day ahead of her.

"Yeah, but not as bad as earlier although I just want to sleep though, Its been a long morning for me" Peter was already closing his eyes as he leaned against Wanda's shoulders who shook him gently to keep him awake.

"Go on then" Wanda gave a quick kiss to his forward when he let go of her hand and quickly got off the couch and ran into the hallway, seeing him jumping onto the wall from the reflection of the glass window, she stood up from the couch and grabbed herself a glass of water.

"Poor kid, going into that state twice in the morning, can we expect him to go into that state more?" Rogers still continued to rub at his spider bite, he knew that his skin wasn't punctured so no venom was passing through his system, thank god but it still stung like a bitch, he decided it would be best for Peter not to know that he bit him.

"From the sounds of it he might but please don't quote me on that, if his first time was because a spider was crushed then he should only go into that state if one is killed" Hela only saw this twice in her life, a human going into this state that is and she's only seen it happen when a spider is killed so if Peter was to go back into that state without spider blood being spilled then it's definitely not a spider trait.

"What about the second time? You didn't kill a spider did you?" Wanda asked.

"No, no, it was most likely because his body has never experienced this before and caught an aftermath of it" Hela calmed Wanda as she saw the look in Wanda's eyes.

"I'm sorry but is anyone else confused at this?" Clint raised his hand from the table, he had no idea what the fuck was going on, he didn't care as much as he should but he was still curious.

"It appears that Man of Spiders was stuck in a bad state this morning, he tried to kill his friend then tried to kill Hela then proceeded to bite Rogers!" Thor being the happy man he was saw no fault in his sentence with left him confused by the groans around the room.

"Why did he try to kill Ned? Aren't they boyfriends or something?" Clint meant no harm in his sentence with like Thor left him confused from the sudden small object being flung at him from Wanda and Natasha.

"No there not, and if they are it's none of our business!" Wanda held a cold tone in her voice as she looked away from Clint, rolling her eyes, she knew he didn't mean harm but still..

"Man Of Spiders has a special one!? Why is he hiding it from us!" Thor was upset that Peter had found a 'special one' and chose to hide it from them, he thought that it everyone was to know of someones special one, as he was about to complain more Tony asked him to stop and focus on the task at hand.

"So he's safe from that state as long as we don't kill a spider? But what happens if someone else in the city kills one?" Natasha asked from her seat, Peter could go to that state forever with the amount of spiders being killed.

"He could perhaps be connected to his species"

"His species?" Rogers raised an eyebrow at that, his species was mainly human.

"But Peter is part spider, that's his entire species!" Tony hit back at her.

"I'm meaning different family of spiders" Hela thought that humans knew more about the animlia life forms, apparently not.

"I-Wha- Okay, never mind so how do we know what species he's related to and please don't mention one of those stupid spider gods, I don't have time for that today" Tony replied rubbing his temple with his hands, he's still processing the shit Hela told him.

"Why don't we ask Peter when he wakes up, he's the one that was bitten" Wanda nodded at Rogers suggestion, she wanted to know as soon as possible so she could set up the right environment for him.

"If he doesn't know then we would have to set out a series number of tests" Tony looked towards the hallway, the webbing still in the halls and he made a mental note to get one of the cleaners to clean it up, also making another note to up their pay rise for that.

"Tests?" Rogers raised an eyebrow at Tony just gave him a shrug of the shoulders.

"I wouldn't say tests, more like studies, each spider is different so we would have to study his behaviour, what he eats, what webs he weaves, how he sleeps in his nests and how he likes his environment" Hela stood straight as she already had plans running through her mind.

She already knew what species of spider that was running through his blood and soul but she wanted to see how much the team in front of her cared about him, she could sense that harder times were ahead for the boy and she felt for him, he was soon to lose his mind.

"Okay! So when and where should we start with that?" Tony was already raised to his feet, waiting to hear the plans that the team had, he wanted them now and then.

"Now lets not rush this so quickly Tony, give him a couple of days before we start with the studies, he's been through a lot already" Hela suggested, she didn't want to stress the boy even more, it was a heartbreaking enough to hear him in pain.

"Right, that sounds good, so what do we do now?" Tony looked around the group, his eyes landing on Thor, a question popping in his mind.

"Wait, Thor has Loki found out the name of the species that Jorma found yet or have we all forgotten about that?"

"I'm afraid not Tony" Thor frowned as he saw Tony sigh sadly and roll his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed for a while, don't wake me up unless it's about Peter or if we're getting pizza for dinner tonight!" Tony yelled as he walked into the non-webbed hallway closing the door behind him, he needed a good sleep while Clint left silently, muttering to himself about Peter.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me" Rogers stood up, bidding a goodbye to the woman as he needed to make two phone calls to Bucky and Sam, that reminds him he needed to fix Wanda's room after Sam fell through it.

"I shall go see Man Of Spiders! He has a special someone to talk about!" Thor bolted away from the table and ran to the hallway, dodging Natasha as she tried to stop him from seeing Peter.

"He's sleeping! Leave him alone!" Natasha shouted at Thor.

"I can't hear you! Sorry!" Thor shouted back as he turned the corner, greeted by a face full of webs almost decking it into the web, it took him a while to get the sticky silk out his face before deciding to walk slowly to Peter's room.

Peter who was still up, he had torn down his old silk as it wasn't as comfy as he remember he had just made a nest in one corner of his room, he'll build a bigger nest later on tonight, he stared down at his room, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept on his bed he had tried it a while back and it was not the comfiest thing.

He stayed staring at the room until he could sense the spiders coming out the crack in his wall, he could see them on the wall and he quickly crawled along the wall, making small nests with his right wrist, watching as they attached themselves to his silk easily and crawling up to them, Peter couldn't help the smile coming to his face.

"Hey guys! I feel as if its been ages since I last saw you!" Peter held them in his hands looking them all in their eyes, he had felt a strong connection to them and he didn't know why but he wanted to keep them safe forever.

He could remember meeting them the first time he moved into the room, he was scared of them and kept peppermint in his room, trying to keep them away but they followed him everywhere he went then overtime he grew used to them being with him, then he was friends with them.

"I had a fun and horrible time at my friends Ned house, we ate so much sugar, watched scary movies, played the playstation but then he killed one of us, and then I got angry at him" Peter leaned back into his silk, placing the spiders gently on his chest, his leg shaking the silk as he rocked side to side.

"And when I mean one of us I don't mean me, like the human side of me, I mean the spider side of me, if that makes sense" Peter only watched as the spiders stared back at him.

The door was flung open and Peter had fallen off his web, luckily he managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, he looked towards Thor with a glare who only shrugged it off as he walked towards Peter with meaning.

"Man Of Spiders! I'm sorry if I have woken you but I must know of this special one that you have!" Thor wrapped his arm around Peter and sat both of the down onto the bed, Peter hitting him gently to let go of his shoulder which Thor did, his eyes beaming bright as he stared at Peter.

"Special one? I'm not following you?" Peter got himself comfy as he sat crossed legged on his bed watching as Thor gave him a big grin, Thor was really something special, bless him.

"I'm meaning the one that you are having an intimate relationship with of course!" Thor laughed as he watched Peter grow slightly pink in the face, so Peter did have a relationship and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"W-What? I'm not in a relationship with anyone, I'm trying to get understand my spider side not have sex with people" Peter shouted at himself internally for dropping the 'S' word in front of Thor who was just laughing and smiling bright at Peter who was growing more pink in the face.

"Is that not what you humans do for love and fun? I thought sex was a good thing!" Thor had talked about this before with the team openly who had also giving him the same pink faced looks and heavy laughter followed behind.

"Oh my god, stop!" Peter buried his face in his hands, trying to keep the strong laughter coming from his mouth, he's never wanted to laugh this much as of right now.

"It is okay to tell me who you are having sex with Man Of Spiders! I am not one to judge wether it be man or woman or even both!" Thor spoke proudly, when he first saw two woman kissing in the street he was shocked and even angered, however when Natasha had spotted him in a rage about she talked to him about it, explaining that love comes in different way and it wasn't always man and woman, now he will happily support anyone.

"For the last time I am not having sex with anyone, their is no special one!" Peter held down the laughter that was coming from his stomach as he raised his head to look at Thor who was now standing, arms crossed with that stupid smile he always does.

"I see, you are scared to tell me! Fear not, I shall tell no-one" Thor could sense that Peter was hiding something from him, he shouldn't be afraid to tell him, he was great at keeping secrets and didn't want Peter to hold everything in.

"Thor-"

"Aha! You used my name!"

"Oh shut up, anyway for the last time I am not having sex with anyone, now please get out before Tony or somebody walks in here" Peter was praying that Thor would say okay and walk away but he was a persistent God.

"Perhaps it's your friend Ned!" Thor snapped his fingers as he watched Peter freeze on the spot, his mouth open to speak but he's stuttering to get the right words out.

"I knew it! You and Ned are having sex, your secret is safe with me!" Thor was all giddy as he snapped his fingers again and quickly left the room, hearing Peter getting up from the bed and crashing into the door.

" _THOR! GET BACK HERE, ME AND NED ARE NOT HAVING SEX!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here a dunno wit this story is turning into tbh, i feel as if nobody knows and that i should just kinda stop it and disappear  
> and start a new one, I kinda have an idea of like a venom peter that i feel like you guys would like better than this shite, i'll keep writing if you guys want me too but if yous prefer a venom peter then please just tell me, i wont hesitate to start on that AND IF you want both then bring it i'll fuckin both at the same time, lets go!
> 
>  
> 
> PS just kinda drunk soz guys xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend that I didn't leave for about 5 years, I just had a lot of things going on BUT I'M BACK! sadly..
> 
> so i give you this 6k piece of crap also please expect a lot of spelling mistakes..

Peter breathes calmly as he stared outside his window, playing with a ball of his silk the sounds of Thor's laughter was filling the entire tower and he felt sorry for the rest of the employees who had to deal with it, a fond smile was on his face as he let his ball of silk hit the web beneath him and leaned back, the warmth and softness of his own silk still comforts him.

He would leave his nest and join the rest of the team but his own comfort was enough for him, he's still in denial that he tried to kill Ned and still in denial of the "spider state" that he had overheard Hela talk about, all he had was spider blood, nothing more, nothing less.

He moves his stare from the window and up to the ceiling, his litle spider friends where running around almost as if they were playing with each other and it makes Peter frown, knowning that Ned would never be his friend again and would most likely living in constant fear over him, at times he wishes he was never bitten and would just be living a normal life but no, God had decided to fuck him over and make him part spider.

The laughter had died down a while ago but he knows that there still awake, the sound of the TV was faint, sounds of plates and cups being washed, the fridge door being open and the windows letting the wind in, he didn't like the wind, it messed up his silk and it pissed him off, the others complain that his room is stuffy but he can't smell it.

It was still early but Peter felt as if he had been up for years, sore eyes and sore head was affecting his sleep but he really needed it, needed to escape into the dreamworld and forget about the damage he had done to Ned's sanity and hopefully get lost somewhere in his dreams, he wishes that Wanda would burst through the door and knock him to sleep but he knows she would never do that even if he was begging her, she's too innocent at heart.

He continued to watch his friends scuttle away into the cracks, his eyes lingered there before he shut them, fed up of staying awake for too long and the sleep inside him had knocked him out almost immediatly.

Peter had woken up a little later than he had attended too, he was greeted with the dark sky and the moon hiding away into her clouds, the Tower was silent and the wind wasn't to be heard, nothing was to be heard, not even the city below him was moving around, no street lights or even the headlights of cars passing by, he didn't like this, normally if the Tower was silent then it would mean that an attack was happening, so he jumped down from his silk and opened his door, stopping when he felt the cold biting at his skin and the ice that was beneath his feet.

The Tower was too silent, there was no sounds of tv's or radios left on, no reports of attacks happening just silence and Peter froze for a minute when he heard the chants in his mind again, he closed his eyes as the chanting passed and regained his head, he ignored the coldness that was biting him and took off to the lounge but was stopped when Hela turned the corner.

"Peter turn back and walk towards the exit, I have words to discuss with you and before you ask everyone is safe, I have put them into a sleep which will end when our discussion has ended, so why don't we go grab a coffee or tea" Hela smiled down at Peter, Peter only nodded and walked along side her, he wasn't about to argue with a God. 

It was a silent walk down the stairs to the exit of the tower, he did however noticed that the city outside was vibrant and sunny but inside the Tower was icy, cold and dead so when Peter stepped out into the sunlight he felt a shift, almost as if they were shifting between lines.

"Hela?"

"Before you ask yes I also felt the shift, the lines between this world is growing thinner by the moment which mean trouble" Hela spoke louder and in a harder tone as she basically sprinted down the street, Peter barely able to keep up with her but he knew she knew what was happening, Hela stopped at the end of the street putting her hand to Peter's chest to stop him from moving forward.

"Hela what's going on?" Peter looked up to her and saw the stone cold look in her eyes as she stared down the empty street, the wind was blowing harsher and the air was becoming thin around the trees, Hela broke her gaze away from the street when she felt Peter's hand touching her own, removing it away from his chest.

"Lets find somewhere to sit first, I shall explain then"

They both made there way back up the street and found a little coffee shop, the seats they sat one where warm due to the sun peering down on them.

"I sense that you have questions, ask away and I shall try to answer them as best as I can" Hela tapped her fingers against the table, leaning back into the chair watching as Peter was thinking of his first question.

"Why did you put the rest of the guys in a deep sleep?" Peter asked, he also leaned back into his chair noticing how Hela breathed slowly before answering.

"So I could explain to you what was going on without anyone else worrying, my brothers will be arriving soon to explain more and to get you to safety if needed" Hela nodded at Peter when his eyes went wide.

"Now, what do you know of Spider Gods?" Hela asked as she interuppted Peters next question who didn't look all that bothered that she interuppted him.

"There powerful Spiders that are powerful enough control the elements of Light and Dark", Hela nodded in agreement with his knowledge either he read up on them or else his "blood" gave him the knowledge of it all.

"You are correct but do you know who the creator of Light was and of Dark?" Hela wasn't sure why she was asking this question but if he knows that Spider Gods aren't just bigger versions than normal spiders and aren't seen as religious figures then he must know more than they all think.

Peter only kept his mouth shut as they sat, not because he didn't know the answer, because he can hear the whisperings of names when he sleeps, the screeching of terror and chanting of peace wakes him every night and haunts him in the mirrors, small whispers but with loud voices tear at his mind and he wants answers but everything is happening too quickly so without a thought he asked Hela a question.

"Have you ever, ever heard whispers when your sleeping?" Peter was hoping that he didn't sound stupid in front of her but he trusts her not to laugh at him, he's been hiding this for a very long time but now that the chanting has gotten louder and more heavier in its meaning, he has to tell someone who knows of this kind of stuff is Hela.

"Hmm? What kind of whispers are you hearing?" Hela shifted her eyes from the ground onto Peter who had his arms wrapped around himself as to comfort himself, she has heard him wake up on dark nights screaming and sweating.

"Its almost as if its a chant, but there lanuage is different, its not English but I keep hearing names, names that sounds meaningful" Peter groans as he closes his eyes, the pounding continuing in his head as he keeps thinking of the chant and the names.

Hela stops Peter in his spot, she knows that they chants or names that he is hearing are effecting him personally which means trouble, so she leans forwards grabbing his hands gently to calm him down she can't have him going into his spider state right now, she has to know what is in his head.

"I know you need to know but can you give me a few seconds" Peter groaned out as he leaned back into the chair, glad for once that the city was quiet and all he could hear was Hela breathing quietly and calmly as well as she could so after a few minutes to get his grip together, he let go of her hands and leaned onto his own

"I could only make out some words something like Alasheer's Leer, Bankoor's Door and Xoniahs  Fear, I hear a couple of names but thats mainly it"

Hela pushed back away from the table, standing up straight with known fear and realisation before aggressively slamming her hands down onto the table and demanding all the names that he's heard, ignoring the places he's mentioned, she'll get to that later but Peter doesn't waste a second in throwing the names out there.

"Neraktal, Yanmoa'Hul, Galgaramoth, Esfreen, Savanthona"

Hela nearly fell to her knees as the names came out of Peter's mouth unknown to him that they mean death to everything, but she could not blame him for this he had no way of knowning, he had no understanding, no idea of what was behind they names, he is a child, a child that doesnt know the truth behind what he really is and what part he plays.

So she collected herself and breathed, taking her hands away from the table and apologising repeatedly to Peter when she let go of her anger on him, she doesn't have the time to be angry at children, she has the time to worry about the world, time has moved so quickly and the world behind their own has caught up with it, they've been worried about the Nergiaska's that they haven't looked behind the doors and saw the real problem, the return of the Queen's.

Peter's rapid breathing calmed as Hela calmed herself, rubbing at her palms from the pain from slamming her hands down onto the table and nearly grabbing Peter by the throat, and like wise Peter would like to know why they names caused her to go angry so before he could even saw the first letter of his question she began to tell him.

"I thought we had rid of them when we attacked Eraio, we should of checked the vaults, the cistrens, we should have checked everything but I ran.." Hela rubbed at her temple as she talked to herself, horror written over her face as the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she should of sensed the shifts long ago.

"Its okay to run away when things get hectic, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Peter offered Hela a gentle hand along with a smile.

The sound of lighting and wind followed behind the news, meaning that Thor and Loki has arrived either due to the shifts or just bad timing but when Peter looked up to them both none of them had smiles on their faces, not one single bit of happiness was flowing through them, they both took sides at Hela who sat up and nodded between them both.

"I heard that the Spawns have returned, any news on if they have succeded or not?" Loki asked Hela as he gave her a gentle tap to her shoulder while Thor nodded towards Peter in a greeting of a sort, before his attention turned to Hela who now sat up and eyed the sky.

"No we would of felt it that shift was them just reaching the jail, it could take them another ten years or ten minutes to set her free but we can't send Peter in he doesn't have the strength, they would just kill him in mere seconds" Hela looked away from the sky and moved her sight between her brothers and back to Peter who only shrunk down from their gazes, he didn't want to deal with deadly spiders right now, he just wanted to go home, go see Tony and Wanda.

"I understand your concern for the young spider but things will be worse if that Queen is set free, if they manage to break the locks then there will be no way to seal her back without her sister's" Loki spoke gentle as he watched Peter shrink away from their looks, he himself wasn't about to send a child to war.

"We just have to find her then so send everyone you've got to Kerkia and Fersal, I don't care what it takes I am not about to send Peter into there realms!" Hela kept her tounge as she looked towards Loki, she understood the cost of not sending Peter as he was the best to keep the Queen away.

"Wait.." Peter's small voice popped up and caught the God's attention, all of them paying close attention to him, "You said that the Queen has a sister?" Peter raised his eyebrows at them, he wanted to know more about the Queen and her sister.

"Yes she does, she has two to be extact!" Thor nodded, almost to happily as he smiled at his brother and sister who only rolled there eyes at him.

"Can you tell me about them? Just so I know what really is going on, I'm sorta out the loop here" Peter admitted (lied) as he threaded out some silk from his fingers, cautiosly waiting to see if they would agree or disagree.

Yet when Peter looked back at Hela all he could see was something in her eyes, something that held more than fear, pain and sadness something more meaningful and it was directed towards Peter mainly and truth be told he didn't want to know why her eyes held that strange emotion, also not paying attention to Thor's or Loki's gaze, he can feel something about it but best not question it.

"I will explain back at the Tower, I wanted to hold back on this for so long but it seems like time is our enemy at this moment" Hela pushed back from the table, the chair scrapping along the ground and as she stood she took another breather, her eyes downcasted as she turns away fro Peter quicker that he can stand up and ask why, within seconds the city was back to normal and a shift changed again, this time people was finally back in the city and he was speeding back to the Tower, noting the ripple that was beneath his feet.

Thor and Loki followed suit as they entered the Tower, already hearing the annoyed voice of Tony Stark and everyone else as they called out for Peter as Hela called out to the rest of them they all came running down the stairs to the main entrence, fury held in their eyes as Peter popped out behind Loki, afraid that he was going to get an earful.

"You are so in trouble!" Wanda hit out as she made her way to Peter only to have Hela stop her with a coldness and stren in her voice as she pointed towards the lounge.

"We do not have time for this, before you misjudge your anger on Peter know that it was I that took him away and slept you, I did not realise how long we were gone for but we have more concerning issues to dicuss here, so please let us go to the lounge, all of us" Hela warped away, followed by Loki and Thor, sadly Peter wished he had the ability to warp away so he can fuck off from the angry looks, so he just smiled instead and rushed away to the lounge.

The Team shared no words apart from their body lanuage as they nodded at each other to head to the lounge, silent steps between them and the creaking door of the lounge mentioned their arival as they entered the room, eyeing down Peter who was pretending not to notice as he played with his silk, Hela was standing by the bar her eyes still holding something, she shared a quick look with her brothers who nodded and took a seat along with the Team, who were confused as to why Hela called this "meeting".

"I got some uncomfortable news from Peter earlier, I will not lie but your realm is in trouble, no wars will ever live up to the descruction and chaos that will unravel upon this place, even thinking of the damage makes me want to run" Hela spoke bravely and turned to face Peter, hoping that he would take place for her as words are hard when you know they hold sour thoughts, so Peter swallowed the fear down and stood up, clapping hid hands together and let his held breath out.

"Hela is right, whatever I am hearing is not too be taken lightly as I think there is more to whats going on than just a few voices in my head" Peter held a solid tone as he looked towards his friends, and Tony clicked that Peter is too mature, a child shoved into a life that wasn't consented or even thought of so Tony as much as he wanted to throw him away from these bad things would only be harming him more.

"Okay, okay can you tell us what you've been hearing? Even if its just the smallest thing" Wanda looked at Peter as she spoke so he could see the begging in her eyes, she just wanted to make sure he as okay and not in pain.

Peter smiled sadly, his eyes trailed to Wanda and her brothers, was this to be kept between them or should they all know what he hears.

"Go on, take your time.." Loki said as he leaned back into his seat, himself wanting to know what was going on inside his heaad.

But Peter couldn't, his mouth froze as he looked towards the ground following the pattern of the carpet, listening to the noises, laughter and the city outside and his hands were shaking, feeling like his skin was about to peel off and reveal the bulit up pain and emotional toture he was going through but a single hand on his shoulder made him look up and into the eyes of his mentor Tony, a solid and postive energy was in his eyes and the squeeze from his hand told him that he was safe.

"You can do it kiddo" A nod from Tony and a pat on his shoulder gave him enough comfort to smile up at him, Tony drew his hand back and sat back down between Rogers and Wanda, ready to hear what Peter was going to say, he knew immediatly that no one was going to understand but thats okay if it helps Peter then he is more than happy to help him.

Another breath from Peter followed by another nod to himself, ready to say what no one will know apart from the three God's,

"I've been hearing more than just names and a couple of words, I've been hearing sayings, chants and I think songs and poems, just a lot really so I don't know where to begin" A shy smile from Peter lights the room up with more smiles as they tell him to start from what he thinks is the most important, or what has been haunting him.

"Okay there's like three to four things i've heard so its long so please be paitent, it goes like.. something like this I think," A pause from Peter as he thinks of what he's heard and if he knows the order it goes in..

"Sister young, sister bright, sister Queen of _Knowledge_ , locked the throne behind her sight, sister cried, lies decieved the Queen's, knowledge too big for the skies, oh how sister died, brought back by time, planned back, listens back, hidden away in Alasheer's Leer"

"Sister strong, sister fight, sister Queen of _War_ , locked her sister away for crime, sister cried, sister ran, wars broke the lies, sister cuts too big to cry, sister watches the fights, hidden away in Bankoor's Door"

"Sister old, sister lost, sister Queen of _Power_ , sister locked away in bars, crimes too dark, how sister thrived, power broke the skies, how power held the eyes, power lied, hidden away in Xoniahs Tear."

To say that the room was confused was the right idea and to say that Peter wanted to hide away in shame and fear, still the right idea, he felt so stupid for saying what he said but it was better out than in, he just didn't want hunderds of questions all at once, of course he knew that was going to happen.

"Do you know of who they speak of" Thor was the first to speak, breaking the silence with the harsh and deadly tone of his voice, not directed at Peter but to the Queen's behind the poem, Peter wished he didn't but he did know, he's known for a very long time, every Spider knows of the Queen's, Earthborn or not its written in their blood and culture to know them, it would be insulting not to know, so Peter said yes with a swollen tone and sad eyes.

Loki, Thor and Hela sighed with heavy hearts and broken wills, they knew that Peter obviously gained knowledge of the "Spider culture" but they didn't expect that much (lies) to be weighed upon him but life can be a bitch and whatever bitch of Spider bit him will definetly get a boot to its life.

"Speak the Queen's names, let the Earthborn and Realmborn Spiders know that you carry their blood" Hela rose from her seat, the tears in her eyes were nearly about to flood out as she looked down at Peter, she knew this day would come as did her brothers but for the rest of the team, they have no idea of what's to come, the lies that she has spread just to keep Peter away.

The Team just sighed and breathed out nodding for Peter to continue, they didn't have the mindset to ask what Peter just said or was going to say just as long as they know he is safe, they don't care about answers, well they do but not complex ones, now Peter was really feeling the toll of it all afraid that he would go back into his "spider" state as he was told, bringing back the bad memories of nearly killing Ned and he didn't want to do that to anyone here.

"Peter I know your scared but the Spiders around you will help, the ones that you hear will not.." Hela leaned forward and gently took Peter's hands into her own, holding tightly and squeezed them, waiting for him to talk, Peter feels as if his breath is going to run out as he takes another breather and out again, the venom on his tonuge comes out naturally and shocks everyone, par from the Gods.

"Xivuthoria Krovis-Sul, Asharamei Era-Rul, Dehkaraea Seka-Kul"

Silence followed suit as the room came to a halt, no words spoken from anybody as they kept their eyes on Peter who's head was downcasted at the floor, it was no mistake that small tears were coming from his eyes and the sound of water hitting the floor was so silent yet it was the loudest noise in the room, it was almost as if everyone was scared to talk or too breathe but once Peter grabbed his head and started screaming thats when everyone jumped forward to help the kid.

"Peter!" A collective of voices screamed as they covered him, but Peter only screamed and pushed the hands away that was currently on his body, being touched wasn't what Peter wanted, he wanted the screeching in his head to stop and the chants to end so he can breathe, the screeching of the voices in his head was getting so loud all he could hear was the Spiders around in, chants of Queen's, Gods, Time and War had filled his burning head with so many question that they were being answered by the voices.

The rest of the Team had cleared space for Peter to thrash as he clawed at his head, screaming never stopping as he pulls at his hair and blood just so faint on his finger tips and everyone freaks out yet there words to Peter go unknown and unheard, Tony freaks the most as he backs against the wall panicking for the kid in front of him, his eyes begin to blur with the unwanted tears, and he thinks that he has failed to protect this hybrid, he was a failure, he is a failure he tells himself but the warmth of hands and the body heat of someone in front of him makes the tears run away and give him clear vision.

"Tony! Tony, stay with me, breathe deeply and let it go"

He does and it hurts, his chest feels as if its going to burst as he focuses his eyes on Peter, who is now on his side curled up and still screaming, words pass the boys mouth but in a lanuage they do not understand and Tony nearly collapses but hands keep him steady and a firm voice snaps him out of the horrible images in his mind, Wanda is smiling sadly at him and Rogers has his hands on his shoulders another sad smile but hopeful eyes as they shake Tony out of his mind.

"Breathe, that's all you have to do, just breathe.." Wanda's soft voice rings in his ears, breathing felt slimmer but more welcomed as hands move his body away from the sight of Peter, he refuses at first but Rogers tells him that Loki, Hela and Thor are going to help Peter and that they cannot help this state, this gives Tony hope and a better image in his mind as the door shuts behind him and he is guided away from the room and to his own bedroom.

Once the door shut Loki, Hela and Thor jumped from their spots and leaned over Peter, hands just hovering over his body, it hurt them to see Peter like this but they all knew it would happen one day just a bit sooner than expected and each of them feel as if they caused the damage for making him speak the names of the Queen's, in some ways it was and others it was not, the pain shouldn't be that hurtful and his body should be caving in on itself, thankfully it was only the pain that stayed.

"I haven't seen this state since Jazsake and that was twenty decades ago" Thor said as he stood up, grabbing his hammer and pacing around the room unsure of what to do.

Loki only nodded as he struggled to keep his tears in and he hasn't cried like this for so long and it hurts to cry when he see's people that he loves be in pain and knowning that there is nothing that you can do until the pain passes or if Peter dies.

Hela was stubborn enough to ignore the words that Peter was chanting and touched him, leetting him scream more as he shifted and sat up, his fingernails digging right into his skin dragging out blood that made Hela lean forward to drag his hands away from his head, suprisinly it worked and he leaned his hands against the floor, screams still going on.

"What do we do! We can't leave him like this" Thor snapped as he placed his hammer down on the bar, nearly breaking the bar but he didn't care at this point, he could hear the hoarse screams from Peter's throat break, Loki stayed quiet as he leaned back from Peter and sat against the wall, eyes teared as he stared at Peter with caution yet watching for changes in his body so when Loki payed real attention to Peter he saw it, the eyes of Peter had went black and started bleeding along with his body was cracking, the Darkness was here..

"Wait!" Loki screamed as he threw himself off the floor and skided towards Peter, grabbing his head with his hands but Peter kept shaking his head whimpering small "no's" and "go away's" which gained attention from Thor and Hela who stood still as they looked at Peter, horror had taken place on their faces as they saw the blood from Peter's eyes and his cracked body.

"Peter, listen to me, wherever you are do not listen to the walls, do not follow the webs and do not listen to her voice" Loki's voice cracked as he tightened his grip on Peter's head, Hela gasped when she understood what Loki meant and Thor just lowered his head ashamed.

"We never should of asked him to say the Queen's names.." Thor rubbed his head with his hand and Hela nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from crying.

"I-I'm scared, I'm really s-scared.." Peter's voice was quiet and delicate as he shook from the pain.

"And that's good, being scared means your still Peter, your still with us!" Loki swallowed his thought to just end Peter's pain and life here so he doesn't have to deal with the fear afterwords and the horrible things that he is seeing.

"Follow my voice Peter, you have to listen to me and I will get you out of there, we need you back here.." Loki tightend his grip on Peter once more and leaned their heads together ignoring Hela and Thor telling him to stop, he might be able to ease the pain.

The room had went silence once again as the wind passed by them and they knew that Peter had made it out of there, Loki had eased the pain, the blood had stopped falling, the black eyes vanished, the cracks in his body healed and he screamed one last time as he fell into Loki, shaking and crying normal tears as Loki wrapped his arms around Peter and leaned him against his chest, no child or human should go through what Peter just did.

The God's stayed quiet as they let Peter cry out everything as he hugged Loki, they caught the fear and the shock in Peter's eyes as he stared at nothing the last of the blood dripped down onto the floor and Peter buried his head into Loki's chest, whispering words of courage to himself and words of a lanuage not known to humans but known to the God's, only they ignored it and waited until Peter was okay to talk, giving him time.

Hela whispered that she would be back soon and left the room, away to keep the Team updated if Peter decides to move or talk, bombarded questions would not be allowed nor overcrowding unless he allows it, making sure that Peter was now their top prioirty, the Queen's and everything else can wait.

"I saw it.." Peter whispered as he continued to stare at nothing, voice monotoned.

"Saw what?" Loki replied quickly, if Peter wanted to talk already he wasn't going to deny his voice.

Peter stayed quiet as he blinked his sore eyes, watching the blood on the ground that he knew came from his eyes and the small cracked skin on his arm was falling off him, his voice hurt but he needed to tell them or he would be haunted again and again by these..things..

"The jail..the children of Xivuthoria.."

Silence, a breath and a sigh continued by understandment.

"Do you know what that jail holds?" Loki looked down at Peter, feeling his head nod against his chest.

"Queen Xivuthoria is inside it and her children intend to free her.."  Peter's tone is what caught Loki's attention, it was almost as if he was apologising for it, he wanted to ask more questions to see how far Peter was capable of speaking, he didn't want to push boundaries but he needed knowledge.

"Is there anything else that you saw?" A gentle and quiet tone so that Peter doesn't freak out or panic.

"Syraksis.. I saw that cold, dark and painful place, Loki I stood in it and I listened to the screaming, I felt alone.." Peter curled up again, no crying or screaming just comfort in Loki's arms and he wasn't intending to move.

Thor and Loki gave a quick glance to each other with fear in their eyes and they both understood what Peter's young mind would of seen, a place of Darkness that is covered in bloody webs and the screaming of tortuted Spiders, Spiders being born straight into the fire below them and encased in thoughts of murder, pleasure and Darkness, a place no living creature should ever see or even begin to imagine and here Peter was standing in it, a child plagued by its horror..

Thor asked a question that he didn't expect Peter to answer, a weak mind can't always process quick enough to realise what the mind can create but Peter was stronger than he knew, he knew he was warm and safe in Loki's arms so his voice grew louder as he talked about the horrors that his mind saw and what he had seen for the future, the past and the present, a outer body experiance that changed him deeply and severly, this Spider blood had chosen to be more than just normal blood..

"Can you tell us how you felt or what you saw? I won't push you for an answer but we are here for you Peter."

A gentle breath followed by a tone of courage..

"I was really scared, I've never felt more afraid and alone in my life, I thought everyone had left me, I thought everyone had forgotten about me, I was angry but I understood why everyone left, no one has time to care or love a teenager, nevermind a hybrid one, I just wanted answers but when I went to speak all I could do was scream, I screamed until I started to cough up blood yet I didn't stop screaming, I wanted Ned, I wanted him to calm me, to talk to me but he wasn't there, he wasn't coming so I looked down to the city below me and.. I-I jumped.. jumped from the hill that overlooked the city but something caught me, whispered to me that the Dark needed me, as did Light and when I looked into the eyes of what caught me, I saw myself, a mirror reflecting what I was scared of, then it showed me peace.. then I felt myself being ripped apart by the city collapsing, I heard the walls around me whisper but I didn't listen for long, you told me not to listen Loki and I did, I didn't listen to what they chanted, a name was all I heard then I woke up here, I could feel the blood piercing out my eyes and running down my face, the way my skin cracked then stitch itself back up, I'm still scared but I'm safe"

Words couldn't describe the utter gulit, sadness or pain that Loki and Thor was feeling right now after what Peter had described to them a fifteen year old boy had experienced the darkest corners of what horror and darkness meant, even a God couldn't comprehend that, couldn't understand the human fear, or even a Spider's fear for a child, a teenager to stand in the realm of Darkness and scream until their throat bleeds just to be held by the arms of someone they crave, they need and that they love only to greeted by the lonlieness of wind, and then to look down to there defeat, accept that and jump to their hopeful death just to meet the eyes of their lover, their family and friends.

No one should face that feeling alone, yet they caused that feeling..

They thought they knew what Peter was, what he was going to go up against..

but everything was a lie.

everything that took the Team a while to understand was wrong, their was no Nergiaska's, no Olipika, no Faedendron or Gelachiah, or Spider Gods, nothing was real, only the Queen's, Light and Darkness was real and then that's when the brothers realised that everything Hela said was to cover up her own fear for Peter, to trick him into thinking that he would have to fight these giant spiders many years later, to get dragged to Hell, everything was a false reality, although  his "Spider Sate" still no offical name yet was real, the feeling to sense spiders had went down but he still feels pain when they are killed, Hela had induced him with hallucinations of Olipika, and Thor nearly screamed for her but still knew that Peter was scared, he didn't want to frighten the boy.

Hela had made up her own world for Peter to stay safe in, a mothers love without being a mother had taken over her duties of being the Goddess of Death, an idea that was unforgiven for the brothers, does she deserve pain? No, does she deserve to be taken away? Yes, to stop seeing Peter? Yes.. could they do that? No..

Peter may have an idea of what he is, a Spider yes, but he's more than that more that what everyone sees, he was a mask that hadn't shown its true face yet, a mirror ready to be shattered and thrown across the plains, an animal waiting to strike its pray and drain blood from everything, yet when they look at Peter all they see is a child that deserve the world, he was the soul of the family, the soul of the house and the world, he didn't deserve to be bitten, to have himself stripped of what and who he was supposed to be, he is still the way he was born, but was he born Spider or Human?

Even Peter questioned himself most days, he wants to know why his blood burns more than most but thats a question for another day, another week, another year or perhaps never..

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; mentions of gore
> 
>  
> 
> and horrible spelling mistakes, very horrible ones...
> 
> x

Nightmares, that was what Peter was dealing with right now horrible images of blood, murder and homicde, why his mind had begun to plague him with these nightmares was clear to see that it was the children of Xivuthoria tainting him, mocking him for speaking their names along with their mothers name.

He was angry that he was tainting him, he wasn't their enemy or their ally, just a boy with spider blood so why does that allow them to let these images seep into his mind, nevermind their stupid chanting, whispers and prayers that they've been bloody shouting all the time, its unfair, its not like he jumps into their minds and start sprouting some human shit, he's not happy with it but he can't do anything about it apart from being angry.

Anger is what he's been feeling a lot lately and he hates it, hates that he can't control the hisses that sprouts from his mouth whenever someone opens his door and lets the light shine against his silk, it was his and not's the light, the doors to his nest was not to be opened.

he can't help this feeling to be isolated, to be kept away from the world, his friends, family and the light, the cracks in his body haven't healed and he can feel his blood slip through falling against his silk, painting the floor below him in spots of blood that he can't bare to look at, he wants to dig his fingers into the cracks and pull out the fear that is hiding in him.

A hiss holds more than what it means, he does feel sorry for the Team thats trying to help him but to be alone with nothing more than the moon's light hitting against his face and the feeling of it encouraging him to brace the light and walk back into it.

Wanda talks to him on the other-side of the door now and then, he doesn't talk back but he listens and he listens closely to see if she lies but she doesn't, her words hold a hollowed emotion that he know's so well, he wants to speak he really does but when he speaks they won't understand..

So he crawls back into his nest, cowers into himself and screams, screams from anger, guilt, loneliness and exhaustion, they won't hear him but he can hear himself, hear how desperate he is just to have the voices shut up and to wipe his eyes of Syraksis, if he was brave enough to rip his eyes out then he would but he was just a scared child.

A cowards message was written in his eyes, he wanted help, love and safety but then their was venom in his heart that wanted isolation, death and chaos, he was torn between picking between the two, he hisses to himself and crawls deeper into his silk finding comfort from the webs around him, he feels safe when the moon shines through, the moon hits the cracks on his skin and he knows the story behind them, they still bleed but he doesn't talk about it.

he can still recall the moment he awoken in Syraksis, that horrible place, he could taste the ashes of burned alive Spiders and other creatures that had been dragged into the Darkness, when he walked he walked on blood that held the eyes of the unforgiven, when he blinked he saw the jaws of time snapping at him and when he looked all he saw was destruction, chaos and madness, he heard the whispers on the wind, the screaming of mercy and the static of nests around him.

All he could do was look, listen and breathe the area in and he was disgusted that he enjoyed the screams, the chaos and the death that was going on around him but the more he stared at the realm the more he realised that innocents have been dying and tortured all under a Queen's rule, under the Darkness so he jumped, he didn't know why but the feeling to jump away from the Darkness that had been slipping its way underneath his skin, whispering a name common to Spiders, a name of legend, a name of fear and a name to end time, a fairytale to Spiders.

A name he dares not speak until the time is right..

He stays silent in his web, quiet breathing and small movements as he keeps his eyes on the silk, a million images running through his head on what to do, stay here at the Tower alone and isolated or run away and finally be free of lies that has been holding him down from the truth that is in his veins..

yet everything he's ever known has been in this city, in this Tower and in his home, to abandon it for a life of freedom is heartless, to leave the ones you love behind just to walk freely without responsiblity and a care in the world, a home is where the soul is and Peter's is here, in this Tower filled with laughter, crying and smiles, in his nest where his warmth, comfort and happiness is.

A smile forms on his face as he crawls out from his nest and sits himself on the window ledge, staring down at the city that moves quickly, the lamposts that shines the lights on passerbys and the car lights that constructs shadows on the pavements, he leans his head against the window and lets himself cry, he cries quietly but loudly with his heart as he stares down below, he sees freedom from a room that has isolated him.

sometimes everything can be too much and its okay to take time to piece it back together, bulid yourself back up to the person you used to be takes time and you can't rush time, you can't rush process and time is what you need and its what he needs, time to reflect on everything he knows about himself and throw it away, throw the person he was told be be and live off the person he is.

its a beautiful thing to exist and its a beautiful thing to accept it.

He knows that Hela has lied to him, created a world of false truths and hidden away the world that is truely out there and he hates her for it, but he understands why she did it to protect a child from the world that wants him to experience the harship of being alive, understand what it means to be alive, to unravel the secret of accepting who you are, and how to be secure in who you are, this is what Hela tried to keep him from, but thats a part of growing up you have to learn how to open your arms to darkest things in this world and choose how to deal with it, you can run away, you can hide it or you can face it either way it will enflict pain, how you deal with that is how you determine who you are, a silly thing to think about but he does and he stands by what the knowledge of his mind hands to him.

He slips himself away from the window-ledge and back into his nest as the moonlight leaves him feeling tired and the voices in his head have left him to be himself so he curls up into himself, he lets a breath out and tries his best to fall asleep.

In his dreams he only finds himself back in Syraksis and lying in the blood of dead Spiders as the sky above him begins to crack open allowing time falls through singing into the wind that the courts have been opened and the parting of the ways will slip its way into every universe and break the foundation of reality, yet he doesn't move, he lets the wind whisper into his ear about the plans that the Queens wish to uncover and he laughs, bitterly as he turns over onto his stomach and pushes himself off the blood that sinks into his skin and starts to tear himself apart.

He remembers nothing as he wakes in world of sand, metal, water and trees that showers down lilac petals onto a glass citidal that is surrounded by water and it feels peaceful, it feels like a place of freedom as he stares up at it, just as the sun rises above the citidal and it shines through the glass, enlighting the world around him and he takes a minute to sit down on the sand to feel the warmth that Syraksis had failed to offer him.

"You have proved yourself worthy"

Peter doesn't turn to face the voice as he stares at the citadel, something so beautiful has taken him under hostage as the sun sings the songs of peaceful loving and freedom, something that Peter wants to lose control over allowing himself to open his arms to the kisses of rememberance, the voice continues to talk anyway.

"Welcome to Renseri, the home to the Light which has been hidden under the voices of the Seven for many decades and yet here you are"

Peter chuckles and plays with the sand underneath his fingers, the sun still warm against him as he looks away from the citedal and to the trees that dance with the wind.

"I don't concern myself with the Seven" Peter hits out.

"No but they concern themselves with you" The voice hits back.

Peter squeezes the sand between his hands, feeling it rush out from the gaps between his hands for once can he just enjoy some alone time without anything happening to him, anger rising within him and he does everything in his power not to scream, life has been unfair to him lately and the place he thought he could find peace has began to turn its back on him.

"You have kept many secrets from your heartmongers, I can smell the lies and deception on your skin"

Peter stands quickly and faces the voice only to find nothing but a long road down to a tree that hovers above a statue that peers into his soul, so Peter takes on last look at the citadel and walks down the road to the tree and statue, voices running through his head, screaming and begging him to run away, the wind echo's in his ear of falling soliders, forgotten children and broken wars but he ignores the wind as he stands face to face with the statue, then the voice talks again, a soft melody comes from the tree as its petals fall to Peter, a sad story written on the ground as it touches it.

"You are a mystery Peter, should you be uncoverd or should you stay hidden in the shadows.."

The statue moves to turn its face to Peter, which indeed did give him a fright but now isn't the time to be scared he has to talk to this statue apparently.

"I don't have times for riddles or whatever it is your doing, can you just tell me what's going on" Peter crosses his arms.

"The world is coming to an end, the univere's and timelines will be erased"

Peter breathes slowly, what has this got to do with him?

"Okay but tell me why this is all happening to me, the Queens, the Light and Dark, me needing to go kill Spiders or whatever, just tell me please"

"That I cannot do as we do not know what you are, a hybrid, a spider, or a heartmonger" 

Peter stays quiet for a few seconds before he looks back up at the statue which begins to leak water and start to crack apart, the eyes still peering down at him.

"What do you mean by that? I-I just feel like my story is going in all different directions and that this and that is happening without my knowledge, I psyhically need to know what's happening without all these fucking riddles."

The staute stays quiet, the haunting sound of whispers comes from the tree and the wind runs away from the shadows that come running over the hills but Peter stays standing as he too stays quiet staring up at the statue.

"You are an enigma Peter, split from what you really are and living lives that are not your own but formed from the realilty that you wished upon" 

Then the statue breaks apart a waterfall of flowers and blood land at his feet, eyes staring up at him and hands falling from the tree that starts to pull itself apart showing the body of a emaciated Peter that screams so loudly that the real Peter gets ripped apart.

He awakens inside the city of the glass citadel, its too quiet and too lonely as he walks into the main market only to find bodies of ash, bones and guts lying about the place, with footprints leading away to the outersides of the market were bodies were hanged by intestines, umbilical cords and ropes mades of human hands, Peter threw up as he saw children scattered across the ground with beating hearts, the sky above him started to turn orange and red as the clouds turned gray, a headache ran across him and the voices finally went silent.

He feels himself being pulled in and out of realilty as he sees the market overflowing with people then the next minute the bloody masacre, he regains himself and starts to run away from the city, his head moments away from being ripped away from himself and as he runs he can hear the echoced pained screaming, the sound of children crying, the sound of flesh being ripped, the sound of bodies being thrown against walls and the sounds of laughter.

He can feel the city begging to sink just as he reaches the sand, he grabs at the sand and starts to pull himself up and away from the city that has now falling into the water, the sounds begin to become muffled then silenced as the sky begins to turn normal and the sun starts to rise, he's grabbed by the arm and thrown against the sand.

Peter hits the sand softly and looks up to see a woman with a horrifed and crazed look on her face as she begins to move towards Peter screaming out gibberish words and begs for mercy.

"seven, gone, why, why, seven" 

Peter stands up and moves himself slightly back from her as she waddles towards him.

"Sorry what was that?" Peter asks

"monster, monster, light, gone, eaten, absored"

the woman falls into him and starts to strach patheticlly as she continues to scream at him but he just pushes her off him and looks around to see if anyone else is around, she grabs his ankles as she begins to fall down into the water hole and when Peter looks down her skin begins to melt but her words become clear as her eyes melt into her mouth, Peter pulled her arm quickly before she fell into the waterhole, he needed information on what happened and he wasn't about to let her fall into the water.

The woman breathes for a few seconds and coughs out the eyes that hadn't melted in her mouth yet but when she talked her voice held liquid and static thankfully Peter could understand her.

"There is no Light here, there is no life and no mercy here, the Seven had given us a gift from the depths of the universe or so they called it but when it began to awaken it had started to drain the Light then it had started to attack the outer-cites, causing chaos everywhere it went before reaching the main city, it was a bloodbath, so many people ripped apart, skinned alive, it showed no mercy for anyone even children so when we went to the Seven and asked for help, they turned their backs on us and allowed us to die.."

The woman turns toward the place she was meant to die and even with no eyes her tears began to run down her scarred face and Peter could only give her a minute of silence, the home to the Light was no longer and the Queen's jail would soon be open so now he has to know what the Seven want and why they gave this monster to the Light.

"The Seven are not to be trusted, do not listen when they talk" The woman says as she runs and jumps into the waterhole before Peter can even reach her, he falls just sort of grabbing her ankle and stares down at the bloody water that swirls the broken bodies about, he hisses and stands up turn his attention away from the water.

The warmth that was once filled the land has gone and the bright sun that smiled upon them has been drained of its heat, the sand feels cold against his clothes, the wind is still running away from the shadows that come rushing down the hills and the city is gone, everything that Renseri held is gone.

He doesn't know what to do, truth be told he just wants to run away, run away like a child, hide away in the darkest corners that not even the Light can touch but he has to keep fighting for something that he doesn't even know why.

His journey feels as if its already over, he lost to the Seven, the Darkness and the Queen's and Earth will suffer the most all because he wants to run away, he feels like a child even though he is a child but one cannot act on it when wars are creeping close to what he calls home and the intervention of beings that stur chaos are free walking lands.

He can feel himself start to burn up and he knows that he's going to awaken back home, home feels distant after the lies Hela had told everyone, the distance he puts himself from the team, talking doesn't exist in the tower anymore but as he closes his eyes to burn out everything stops and the world shakes and screams, he falls to the ground but lands back in the Tower.

Everything is in chaos as the tower shakes from the earthquake, he doesnt have time to think as he sprints to his feet and runs down the hallways to find anyone, employees falling about the place as they run to rooms to hide themselves, he always finds himself in the lounge, pushing the door open he almost falls to his feet but catches himself on the bar, his eyes catch everyone trying their best to fall over, holding onto anything that they can.

Steve notices him slowly crawling over and he pulls himself away from the couch to grab Peter bringing him closer to the team, a small gratitide smile is on Peter's face as he has full balance from gripping the couch, everyone passes looks as the earthquake stops and the sky rapidly flashes white and black then his head becomes clear, the voices disapear and he knows, oh god he knows, the chill and fear that runs through his body can kill a human person in straight seconds.

The sound of thunder passes and the sound of heavy breathing is in the room as Peter looks behind him to see Thor, Hela and Loki with teary eyes and heavy chest movements, not one of them moves their eyes from the sky as the flashing begins to calm down, the voice from Clint breaks his own gaze from the God's and onto Clint.

"Can anyone explain what's going on?"

Peter grips the couch so hard that it begins to rip and break, his heart is pounding in his chest and he wants to lash out, lash out from anger and failure but nows not the time to go all "spider", now is not the time to let the Darkness out because right now the Light is needed, power and knowledge are needed for the war that will come, Hela's tears could be heard along with her whispered sorry's, Loki's reasurrance and Thor's hammer being set down on the table.

"Xivuthoria is free"

oh how he has failed and oh how he has won..


End file.
